The Dragon's Breath
by Twinfic
Summary: Zuko has found his way home after aiding Azula in attacking the Avatar. Deemed untrustworthy due to his fondness of uncle he is sent off to live with the Malfoy family to be closely watched by fire nation spies. Mean while Aang was hurt badly by Azula's lightning and the gang seeks the refuge of Albus Dumbledore in order to help Aang recover. Based on the timeline of Goblet of fire
1. A Prince's Honour

**Hello everyone ! this is an avatar the last air bender crossover with Harry potter! I will be writing the story based on the goblet of fire in harry's fourth year at Hogwarts to make things interesting for team avatar. the timelines of the avatar universe and hogwarts universe may collide and change slightly throughout the story but don't worry! it will all work out in the end! i would appreciate reviews if you could, that way i could get some input on what i should do to make things better.**

the flames heated his face, yet the building felt as cold as ice. The warm greetings the people gave the young prince felt hollow and meaningless. Zuko walked through the fire nations palace alongside his sister Azula. After years of being outcasted and abandoned, left searching for his honor he was finally aloud to come home, yet it didn't feel like home.

"I'm so glad you chose wisely brother." Her words made Zuko's hair stand up. Azula always had a way with words that made her sound like a snake, but the smile she wore bore the worst of it. The Prince noticed with every encounter he had with his sister, her smile began to grow while her humanity shrank. It was as if with every tick of the clock her sanity was being burned away.

"How is it wise that i put my uncle in prison? He was my only family, and i betrayed him" Zuko stared down at the floor in shame, hours ago he was with his uncle in a tea shop selling the Earth Kingdom's best herbal brew, but now he was in the fire nation with his Uncle somewhere behind bars. their life of ease in Ba Sing Se was cut short when he was captured by his sister and trapped in an underground cave. His Uncle was a brave and wise man to seek out the help of the Avatar to free both Zuko and Katara from the prison, but right when Zuko thought he was free Azula appeared and persuaded him to fight Aang. He remembered the heat of his flames which burned Uncles disappointed face into the back of his mind. It was his fault his uncle was in chains and his alone.

When the prince looked over at his sister he saw her grin of insanity. Azula didn't even look conflicted or off put by her Uncle being put in jail, her piercing eyes stared forward as if seeking some sort of power in the far distance. He knew his sister's loyalty lay only where there was power to be sought and the fire nation was the icon of supreme power.

"Father and I are your family now, this palace is your home. The Fire Nation will reward you for your assistance in taking down the avatar. Your honor has been restored in the eyes of the people and your reputation renewed. Although the Avatar did get away with your help i managed to land a serious blow of electricity to his back. He either must be dead or close to it meaning him and his friends are vulnerable and easy to track down. Victory will be mine soon enough."

The hallway stretched, red banners were hung in the honor of the Fire nation victory and small pillars of flames light their way. Their footsteps were echoed only by those of the three Dai Li behind them. Azula's new found army was following them throughout the palace, undoubtedly as the princesses body guards and scheme of intimidation. Zuko knew his sister feared nothing inside the walls yet she ordered them to follow her anyway, why?

Zuko remembered every twist and turn of the palace from when he was a young boy. the red corridors reminded him of his mother and of his love Mai. Nothing had changed inside the palace since he was younger but after the year of being an outcast, the walls seemed empty. Zuko didn't see his home anymore, he saw a purgatory. Home was where he could be himself and not be afraid to obtain any scars. Where ever his Uncle was Zuko new his home wouldn't be too far behind.

"When may i see Uncle?" Zuko asked hesitantly. A chuckle escaped Azula's lips leaving the prince confused, was this funny? "What? Whats so funny?"

"You are Zuzu. Uncle has been marked a traitor and a threat to the nation. your past ...affiliations with him has left rumors of you being a traitor too. and now to see him and talk to him would be a little too suspicious now wouldn't it?" she grinned at her brother as if to mock his inner conflicts. "You are not a traitor are you?"

"Of-Of course not," Zuko mumbled, he watched his feet, left right, left right. home wasn't what he thought it would be like, and the price he paid to get here didn't seem to be worth it.

Azula lead him down the hallway but Zuko already knew where they were going. The large dark oaken doors to the throne room lay before him. Reaching up to the ceiling the doors were decorated with a map of the four nations. when Zuko looked closer he noticed scorch and burn marks over the air nomads, the Earth Kingdom and various parts of the water tribes, leaving the fire nation as the world's super power. His heart was pounding like drums of war, he hadn't seen his father since he brandished him with his fire. he could barely move as he reached towards the large golden door handles.

His sister breathed down his neck making the light layer of sweat feel like ice against his skin, "You aren't nervous are you ZuZu? Father is waiting."

Zuko said nothing, he had nothing to say anyway and words would have been useless, he was going to see his father whether he wanted to or not. He opened the doors and warm air heated his cheeks. Inside the walls were painted a dark burgundy and a red carpet lead him to the foot of his fathers throne. The room was illuminated by a single wall of burning fire laying behind the throne, casting flickering shadows on everything. a ghost of pain flickered in his mind and hovered over his left eye. One memory he would never forget was the day he got banished and burned with his scar. A man was sitting on the Fire Lords throne. Claude in red and gold, the colors of the fire nation, Zuko's father Ozi sat with an emotionless stone glare. He did not look pleased to see his son, not even after years of absence could his father ever love him.

"Father I have brought Zuko here to you. I hope you are pleased with my work," Azula's voice pierced the silence behind him and made the young prince flinch with the sudden change in volume. Glancing up at his father's scowl Zuko could tell his hesitation did not go without notice.

After the breif pause the fire lord finally spoke, "Azula you work has been noticed and you may sit next to me," Azula practically skipped up to the seat next to her father and stared down at Zuko with renewed power. The Dai Li filed in behind zuko and stood not even inches behind him. Though Zuko was uneasy with the sudden closeness of the earthbenders he dared not shift his weight or move away in fear of his fathers wrath. "Zuko, i was informed about you journeys away from home." The prince's eyes flickered over to Azula sitting on her throne. Her smile could have curded milk if the heat in the room didnt get to it first. "You have searched for the avatar across the nation and have produced _nothing_ but i send your sister out to do the job and she has given me some fine results," his father's words sounded as if he drank venom for breakfast.

"This sounds more like a progress report than a family reunion," Zuko stated blankly, but he had to look away from his father the hatred in his eyes was too much for a son to bare. Zuko could hear Ozi seething with anger, but he dared not look upon wrath's face.

"You were busy selling tea with your traitor of an uncle and up until now have you actually assisted with the attack of the avatar. As promised Azula has cleared your name to the people and your honor has been restored in their eyes. However, your conflicting loyalties and your association with your uncle have deemed you untrustworthy and undesirable in my eyes. You will be watched closely by agents of the fire nation during your stay and your honor inside the palace does not exist." Even though Zuko knew his father despised him hearing it in words was a blow to the chest.

"You said my honor would be restored!" Zuko glared at his sister, fire heating his face.

"And it was" she replied "In the eyes of the commoners, but what do they know? nothing of course" Her grin mocked his pain.

Zuko turned his glare from one relative to another and Ozi didn't seem to change his mind about his frustration. "I have said what i needed. you are dismissed," Lord Ozi's voice boomed its monotone sound across the room.

Azula effortlessly lifted herself off the throne and walked over to her brother, "No hard feelings right brother?" her eyes stared at him as if he were the scum off the streets. she gave a nod and the Dai Li gave Zuko a shove and escorted him out the door.

His nervousness and fear melted away as the coolness of the hallway hit his face, leaving only that but Hatred for his sister and shame for his actions. Zuko needed guidance, he needed Uncle. "Where is Uncle? I demand you take me to him!" his yell echoed through the halls.

"Demand? Who do you think you are? the prince or something? you are nothing more than a commoner in my eyes." she grimaced at him. a smile of pure insanity washed over her face, "Oh i almost forgot i have a present from Father," A little tilt of the head and the Dai Li punched the air. Stone glove shot at Zuko's hand and feet, binding them together. the sheer force of the attack knocked the prince onto the floor his breath seized from his chest.

Zuko strained against the bonds but the rock only dug deeper into his skin. "what is the meaning of this?" his yell split his ears as his glare stared down his sister.

Azula made her way over to her brother. standing over him she smirked, a smile of pure joy and power, "well you see my father made a good friend a while ago who offered his help when we talk about your, well... predicament. Does the name Lucius Malfoy mean anything to you? Very powerful wizard. He offered, if ever you to return he will take you to his house to keep an eye on you. He lives pretty far away so your return will be unlikely and that will keep your threat of treason farther away from the capital."

A sudden urge to see is father dug at Zuko's mind. His wrists and ankles were tethered but his feet and hands were open. He writhed around and gave one good kick of fire towards his sisters direction. the feeling of bending tickled his feet and the flames licked his toes. His Fire stream missed her head by inches but before he could redirect it the Dai Li punched the air and covered his hands and feet with more stone.

as if unphased by her sudden assault she started to chuckle, "See? this is what i meant by untrustworthy." Her smile faltered a little bit, her stare bored into Zuko's eyes. "Lucius will be here in about an hour. I would have liked you to be conscious when you met him but with you acting like this it might not make a good first impression"

"Azula!" Zuko's rage was almost unbearable but his sister only raised her foot in response.

"Good night ZuZu," she murmured.

Zuko saw the soul of her boot then fell into darkness.

...

Wind Rushed through Katara's hair as appa flew through the sky. the head of her beloved friend lay in her lap as she tried to heal his back with the spirit water. It felt like it was raining but the water bender knew it was only her tears falling off her cheek. Aang had been shot badly in the back with one of Azula's electricity surges. Her hand were healing the hope of the nation as her brother was trying to come up with a plan. Usually her brother had very good strategies but the sudden shock of their friend so close to death left him plotting attacks with aliens and esp.

"We need to get him to a safe area so the fire nation cant track us," Katara said through gulps of air. with the avatar in this state they were more susceptible to attacks and had to be on high alert.

The earth bender Toph who was clinging for dear life looked like she was concentrating hard on a plan that sakka was too far gone to come up with. Katara was relieved to know that Toph couldn't see her crying, she didn't want to worry her after her home nation was just overthrown by the fire nation.

"I think i might know a place," The dirty black hair girl spoke up, without loosening her grip on the bisons saddle. "Aang spoke of a man he knew, a wizard i think who visited the air nomads. Went by the name of Albus Dumbledore i think, he said that Hogwarts would always help those who needed it."

Sakka laughed, "What in the world is a Hogwarts?"

Katara thought for a second, "How do we know where it is or if it will be safe?"

"He said it was out of the country so the fire nation can't reach us and that appa knew the route. Aang talked about him as if he trusted him alot." Toph informed.

Katara sighed this was a story coming from a boy who lived in the ice for a hundred years, all of his family and friends had passed on, "How do we know if he is still alive?"

"We don't" Toph stated blankly then sighed, "but it is the only chance we got,"

"okay," katara wiped her tears. the cold air stung her face but she took a blanket and set it underneath the avatars head. she bent over the bison's saddle and whispered tiredly in appa's ear, "Appa to Hogwarts, yip yip,"


	2. What is a Hogwart?

_**Hi everyone! i hope you liked the first chapter! i would care deeply if you were to review! either with opinions, support, or new ideas!**_

The first thing Zuko felt was the pain. His nose must have been broken, his nostrils were closed off and he was left to mostly breathing through the mouth. Zuko lifted his hand to his face, the big lump and pain he felt concluded that his nose was fractured. A drum beat inside his head. temples about explode he moaned for the headache to go away. _grrrrrllllmmm._ a noise sounded out in the room making the young prince rip his eyes open. What was it? a platypus bear? What made that growling? _grrrlllmmmm._ it sounded again but Zuko instinctively clutched his stomach, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since the train ride from Ba Sing Se, he didn't know how long he was out but it felt like a while.

_Grrllllm._ "Yeah i heard you the first time" He grumbled to himself. Sitting up in bed seemed to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. The pounding in his head and dull throb in his limbs made him almost tip over. Steadying himself in a sitting position Zuko finally got a good look at the room he was in.

Zuko was sitting in a semicircular room which had walls of black marble. Green Lights sent out a glow of emerald light throughout the windowless room, the luminescence was that of the crystal cave underneath Ba Sing Se. Zuko sat in a four poster bed with silver silk sheets. The comfortable material reflected the green light almost making it sparkle. Various amounts of other dark wood furniture lay in the room including an antique grandfather clock.

"Ten o'clock," the prince acknowledged then paused, "in the morning or the afternoon?" the windowless room let in no natural light that could give the banished prince an idea of the time of day.

Zuko glanced over at the side table and noticed a photograph with three strange people standing in the frame. not only did they look like they were wearing dress robes but they also had silver hair. Silver hair was uncommon in the four nations where everyone but the elderly had black or brown hair. All three of them looked similar, they must have been a family, "Malfoys" Zuko whispered picking up the picture frame. Zuko's mind flashed as he remembered this was where he was going to be watched, spied on, _babysat._ He growled trying to shove the word out of his mind, he was not a little kid, he did not have to be reported he was trust worthy wasn't he?

movement caught the corner of his eye. Re-observing the picture he froze. he blinked and rubbed his eyes, could it be? wait a second. Zuko squinted then gasped, the picture was actually moving! "Gah!" he yelped in astonishment and threw the picture frame across the room, smashing it into pieces.

A yell of confusion and anger came from the hallway. The dark wood door burst open streaming light into the room. zuko held his hand up to cover his eyes from the blinding light as his eyes slowly adjusted.

"What are you doing in here?" the voice sounded cold and irritated. if he was speaking normally zuko imagined his voice to be smooth and monotonous. His eyes finally adjusted to the streaming light, that concluded that it was ten in the morning. Zuko lowered his hand to see that the man who was talking was the middle aged man from the photograph, Lucius Malfoy.

"Answer me boy," the silver haired man sneered but something caught his eye. following his gaze Zuko saw the crushed picture frame. "Destruction of property? no wonder you were banished, cant behave for five minute let alone sixteen years."

Zuko stammered, "It - it wasn't my fault! the picture! It moved!"

Lucius looked up and studied the boy with a puzzled stare. "Ah yes," Lucius gasped as if recalling a memory, "Your country doesn't have magic, what a shame. That means your stay here will be interesting."

Zukos face heated, "Where am i? You can not keep me here!"

his frustration only made Lucius Malfoy chuckle, "You are right i can't keep you here. The door is open, you are free to leave whenever you want." the man stepped out of the doorway offering him to leave then paused, "Oh wait i forgot, you don't know how to get home from London do you? and once when you leave, word will be sent out to your father who might decide to end his disappointment...forever. " Zuko froze as he realized his entrapment. If he left he would not know how to get home and would be hunted down for treason. "I am also sure with your_ inferior_ abilities you wouldn't last too long out in the wizarding world anyways" Lucius almost spat the word inferior at him.

Zuko stood up angrily, his head throbbed and threw him off balance sending him a couple stumbles back to steady himself on the bed post. "My abilities are everything but inferior to those of a spineless old man. you can not speak to me as some commoner," his voice was raised to almost a roar, echoing off the walls of the semicircular room.

As the prince's anger rose Lucius seemed to become more confident. "Tell me boy, can your _abilities_ heal that nose of yours? can they transport you across the globe? can they _kill_ a man with one word?" Zuko opened his mouth in retaliation but then quickly shut it with no response. "No, didn't think so. you and your whole _Fire Nation_ are just a group of crazy pyromaniacs with a god complex."

Lucius's eyes bore into Zuko's golden ones. the glare seemed unfaultered and strong. Zuko felt his stare reach into him and judge his past, the young prince had to look away.

Malfoy gave a gin to his small victory. "Narcissa will be in to attend to your wounds, we wouldn't want you to bleed everywhere. you are free to walk around the house and _if_ you behave brunch will be served in about an hour." The cold eyed man the turned on his heels and left, his long robes whisking after him.

Zuko sat back down on the bed. How long was he going to be stuck here? His headaches started to die down but his hunger only grew stronger. _GRRRMMMLLL._ Zuko had to occupy himself with something to do to take his mind off of food. A dresser and a wardrobe stood on the far end of the room. walking over to them he opened up each drawer to see what was inside. nothing, nothing, nothing. The dresser seemed to be empty unless you count the moth balls. he moved to the wardrobe and opened it up, red cloth hung from the hangars and Zuko recognized it to be common Fire Nation attire. how did they get here?

"Do you like them?" Zuko spun around to see a tall thin silvered haired woman standing behind him. She must have been Narcissa. "I got them from the market in the Fire Nation. I didn't want you too feel uncomfortable in wizard robes."

Zuko reached out and felt the soft fabric of fire nation clothes, "Uh.. thanks, it was very kind of you."

Narcissa sat down on the bed and pulled out a wooden stick. "Please sit down," she patted the bed beside her. Zuko hesitated a moment then proceeded to sit on the bed. "Now," she continued,"This may hurt a bit," raising her want to eye level, the black wood brought out her blue eyes and her silvery blonde hair, she pointed the wooden rod at Zuko's nose and murmured a few words. a pain shot through his nose which gave a loud pop and then relaxed, letting the pain flow out.

"Ow! What was that for?"he grabbed his nose but felt the bump and bone had been fixed. His nostrils were clear to breath out of and the blood on his face had been removed along with his headache.

"Just a simple fixing spell," The matter of fact tone in her voice made zuko feel like he was back in fire nation academy. "you should get changed and wash up, it will be brunch soon and we have alot to talk about in the family." Narcissa left leaving him alone in his room.

Her mention of family reminded him of his uncle, where was he now? Why couldn't he have been banished here as well? Iroh's disappointed face burned the back f his eyes, even if he was here he probably would be too ashamed to speak a word to his nephew. How could he have been so stupid as to trust Azula's word? anger and shame filled Zuko's mind. tears started to sting the back of his eyes "_i'm sorry_" Zuko whispered under his breath. he knew Uncle wouldn't be able to hear him but he wish that somehow he could get the message. "I_'m sorry"  
_

_..._

Toph slowly woke to the sun hitting her face. The breezy air and lack of vibrations on her feet told her that they had flown through the night. She heard some raspy and staggered breathing to her right.

"Katara, crying wont help Aang heal any faster. Unless you can water bend your tears i would save your energy for when he wakes up."Her voice came out more caring than normal. She would have to punch twinkle toes later for nearly dying on them, but for now his health was her priority.

"It's easy for you to say, you cant see him! You didn't have to see your friend die then have to revive him back to life! I can't let that happen, not again," Katara was being over dramatic as always but she was right, Toph didn't have to see her friend hurt, she relied on messages from her feet or from her friends to inform her about the air bender's health. being blind was a hassle sometimes but it did protect her from seeing her friends hurt, hearing them hurt was enough for her to handle.

She waited for Katara to settle her sobs into mere whimpers before speaking. "Katara, don't think about the him dead, just remember that he is alive now and on his way to recovery. you saved him from death which was a worse place then he is in now. I can hear his steady breathing and feel his heart beat getting stronger everyday, he will make it. Now stop crying," she demanded softly. Katara's whimpers slowly faded into slow soft breaths. Calming Katara down was helping distract herself from her own thoughts. Aang hasn't eaten for two days, his unconscious body wouldn't take in any water or nutrients and she knew he would need some soon or else his body would shut down again. How long until he awoke? Hours? Days? or never? She wasn't sure if Katara knew the gamble Aang was playing with time and death but she had to help her friend think positive. If Aang did happen to pass away, Katara would ultimately blame herself for not healing him completely. Toph didn't want to put her friend through that pain of self hate, positive thoughts of how much she already helped Aang was the best she could give the water bender. Hopefully it was enough.

A dull rumble came from the beast beneath her and turned into a loud roar. Toph clamped her hands over her ears, protecting them from the loud noise. she didnt want to be both blind and deaf.

"Gah!" she heard Sokka scream from across the saddle. Appa probably wasn't his ideal alarm clock, "Appa, didn't you ever hear of something called beauty sleep?" he groaned as he stretched out.

"Wait i see something!" Katara's voice called out now from the other side of the saddle.

Toph shook her head as if trying to shake out the blindness and see what her friend was looking at. "What? What do you see?" She hurriedly crawled across the bison to her friends she hit someones foot.

"Here you go," Sokka's hand took hers from his foot and placed it on the wall of the saddle. "Hold on." She could hear the smile on his face, he must have seen something too.

Toph, frustrated that nobody would tell her what they saw, Elbowed Sokka in the ribs behind her. "WHAT IS IT?!" she screamed it more than asked.

Sokka growled behind her. Some rustling told her that he was propping himself into a sitting position after being knocked over. A small smile of pride came to the earth bender's face, that was a good hit. His hands clasped her shoulders gently but firmly as if to steady and secure her on the bison, but with the swaying of his arms she knew he was just trying to recover from the punch, but the gesture did help her calm her air sickness down.

"The mountain are ..." his description of the are was in such beautiful detail that Toph almost thought she could see it. The landscape must have been beautiful.

"A castle?! I didn't know hogwarts was a Castle!" Toph exclaimed her excitement, while Sokka snickered at the word hogwarts. Toph always heard Aang tell her stories of Foreign Castles and Palaces but she never got to stand in one. "I need to see it! We need to land! my feet can Barely wait!"

Katara chuckled next to her, "Clam down we still have a-"

_THWAK!_ the bison lurched and the saddle shook, flinging Toph of the edge. Toph was whipped ferociously through the air, the falling sensation stopped only when something caught her foot. Leather, thin like a rope, was entwined around her right ankle, toph assumed it was Appa's reigns. She was hanging upside down from the bison dangling from a thin rope.

"HHEELLPP!" she screamed for one of her friends to pull her back in.

"Toph! I got you!" Katara called back. Toph felt her as she pulled on the reigns of the bison and slowly lifted her friend up. The soft fur of Appa told her the saddle must have beed close, Toph's foot was being rubbed raw and she couldn't move her ankle.

"Are you alright?" She heard Sokka's voice as she was hoisted back into the saddle.

Grabbing the saddle for dear life she slowly set her ankle down but pain made her pull it back up. "Ahh i think my ankle is sprained! tears of pain and fear itched the back of her eyes. she now only could rely on one of her feet to guide her. "What was that anyway!? Are we under attack?"

"Not at all!," Sokka sounded puzzled as he was trying to catch his breath. "It seems Appa might have hitten some kind of barrier or force feild."

"How's our presciouse cargo?" hopefully Aang wasn't thrown out of the saddle like she was.

Katara's voice reached her ears from the far side of the saddle, Aang must have been thrown back there "Aang is fine, but we need to get him to Dumbledore fast if we are going to keep him that way" Katara stated back. "We need to land so we can walk around the barrier safely! I see a small train station over there! Sokka you take the reigns i will keep Aang stabilized."

Sokka moved around Toph and wrapped something around her waist. "Im tying you in with some rope, dont get any bright ideas of jumping off again," he joked.

"Dont worry," she huffed, "I wasn't planning on it." she felt sokka get up and head towards Appa's head. The wind shifted as the bison started to descend. A big thud and shake of the saddle told Toph that they had landed. She struggled against her restraints, she wanted to feel the ground, to see the world again. "This is some knot"

"Thank you. i have been practicing." Sokka's grin could be heard

Katara Lifted Toph up and carried her out of the saddle and onto the earth.

"I don't need you to carry me, i can carry my own weight," Toph felt useless when someone else had to be her legs. She stood up but pain in her ankle through her off balance and onto the ground. "OW! ugh Katara? can you heal my ankle?"

"Im sorry toph, but with out spirit water i can only heal open wounds. But i think i can take the pain away." Katara laid her down on the ground with her right leg out stretched.

The earth bender bent her left leg and rested her food on the ground so she could see. Lifting her leg, Toph gave the ground a good kick and sent vibrations through the earth. When the waves reverberated back to her she could practically see everything. Katara kneeled next to her caring for her foot, Sokka was carrying Aang out of the saddle, there was some rail road tracks to her right and a small building to her left. Toph's mouth broke into a grin, she could finally see again.

"How does that feel?" Katara's water rushed over her ankle numbing the pain, moving it how ever was stiff and nearly impossible."You still wont be able to walk on it however so one of us will have to carry you."

"That's okay, thank you"

_thmp thmp thmp thmp._ Sokka had a distinct way of walking, he was pretty loud when his feet came down but very light when picking them up. "Are you done? we need to get Aang to the castle," he huffed then shifted the weight of the Avatar onto his shoulder's into a piggy back style.

"Don't hold him like that! you'll hurt him!" the water bender snipped at her brother, "here ill take Aang, you take Toph,"

Sokka handed the avatar over to his sister and walked over to the earth bender. "do you want me to support your foot? or carry you?" he asked as he hoisted her up onto her good foot.

"Carry me," Toph demanded, "I'm bushed, falling off a flying bison takes a lot out of you,"

His chuckle vibrated through the earth and the air, "Okay princess hop on." Sokka heaved Toph onto his back and started to walk towards the building. Yet again Toph was left blind without her feet on the ground. "Maybe there will be a map here to the Castle."

_Pop! _the sound came from in front of them followed by a small yelp from Sokka.

"What is it?" toph asked her shaking carrier. She was gripping on as tight as she could, hoping that Sokka wouldn't drop her.

"What brings Foreigners to the Hogwarts Station?" a new voice appeared, it sound old, really old, and from the angle the voice came from she could tell he was tall too.

Katara spoke first, "We are looking for an Albus Dumbledore, an old friend of the avatar, Our friend is hurt and he needs help," the station fell silent as the man stared down the group.

"well are you going to take us to him or not? we are on a tight scheduled with a dying boy and all." Toph was getting impatient with the growing silence.

She could hear the sweet smile on the old man's lips, "Hogwarts will always help those who need it," he said, "Especially the avatar. i haven't seen Aang in over a hundred years."

"Wait," Sokka paused, "Are you Albus Dumbledore?" The old man must have nodded instead o a verbal confirmation because Sokka relaxed a bit. "Now we can get down to the serious business, What is a Hogwart?"

...

Zuko sat at a dinner table with the Malfoy family around him eating Brunch. after staring the exotic foods down he dove into the meal head first, filling his empty stomach. A younger boy, who Zuko found out to be named Draco, stared him down across the table as the prince started on the pumpkin pastries.

"Draco do you have everything for school? you go back in a week." Narcissa looked at her son while she ate a small amount of salad, zuko thought she was going to starve if she didn't eat anymore.

Draco looked away from Zuko and suddenly found his salad to be the most interesting thing to look at. "No, i still need to get my books,"

"Well," Lucius started, "You can take this young man here with you, he still needs to get his school supplies too,"

Zuko nearly choked on his second pastry, "W-what?" he stammered, coughing a bit of cake up, "My _what_ supplies?"

"Oh sorry we forgot to mention, you are going to school this year with Draco. we already put word out that you are our distant ..._relative,_" he hesitated saying that they would be related, almost as if he was disgusted a non magical person could call himself a Malfoy, "so you not making an appearance at school would have our pureblood status questioned and we can't have that."

"You can't send me to school like a child!" Zuko stated, "I'm already 16! im done with school!"

"you are only of age in your country," Narcissa stated sweetly, "But here you go to school untill your seventeenth year. So you are required to go."

"But i dont have magic!"

Lucius pondered a bit, "Show me your bending," Zuko huffed at the demand, but obeyed. he lit a small light in his hand, the warmth running through his body. "very good, you will fake your way through when they ask you to do magic, act dumb and light a fire. Fire spells are difficult to learn so you will look like a master, problem settled."

"I'm not going!" fire flicked lightly out of his mouth as he shot a glare at Lucius. the fire licked his lips lightly leaving warmth in his mouth.

"You will attend school unless you want me to report your incompetence to the fire nation!," Lucius threatened him. all this to go to school? Zuko finished his lessons in the nation a while ago but returning to school after the years away from home made him feel like a child.

Growling Zuko crossed his arms in annoyance, "What atleast is this school called?" he asked stubbornly.

The boy across the table piped up, "Its called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

The table fell silent, the only sound to be heard were scrapes of silverware against plates. the awkwarness was broken after minutes of Zuko's pondering he finally asked the first question that came to him "What in the world is a Hogwart?"


	3. A Trip to Diagon Alley

**Thank you for the reviews! i love them! and they are very encouraging! Keep them coming with both opinions and ideas or even constructive criticism i am open! this chapter was fun to write because i just love the market place! so pretty!**

Zuko followed the family through streets and streets of shops. the brunch they had at the house was full of strange foods that the prince had never seen before, pumpkin pastries, lemon drop sizzle cakes, and much more. He knew his Uncle would eat almost everything there and then some.

Malfoy's lead the prince through a town that Zuko thought popped out of a fairytale. He wished he had eyes all around his head so that he could absorb everything at once. The Shops, the shoppers, and the cobblestone street all looked so foreign and magical at the same time. The shops all looked so colourful and dim at the same time while the witches and wizards looked just as contrasting. A woman wearing a Red robe with an orange hat gawked in front of a lightly wooded store shaking her head, "Dragon liver, seventeen sickles and ounce? they got to be bad"

Screeches came from across the street, was someone in trouble? Zuko spun around in search of the noise's source. He turned to see a small dark oak building with the sign _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ hanging from the door. Through the window Zuko saw strange birds of every kind but they all looked like Owl's, not owl turtles or bear owls or any type of owl dogs, just plain old owls. "That's strange," Zuko muttered his comment to himself, keeping out of ear shot of lucius.

"Hurry up boy," the man threw a sour face his way. Zuko sprinted to catch up, passing a store with broomsticks and a bunch o kids gawking at them talking about a new model. He caught up to the rest of the family outside a shop that had books stacked up in the windows and even piled up on racks outside, he wouldn't have been surprised if the building was made out of them. "Here, take this money and go buy your books for school, here's the list." Lucius handed a small bag of money, and a piece of parchment. Zuko opened the sack and saw that there were gold, silver, and bronze pieces inside, not unlike the currency at home. "I am going to the Leaky Cauldron, for some... business, don't blow anything up when we are gone. Remember you are Zuko Malfoy and you are a pureblood wizard, mess that up and you will tarnish the family name." Lucius stared at him as if waiting for something, zuko gave a nod in acknowledgement. "Meet back here in two hours." The wizard left gruffly,his family tagging along behind him, leaving Zuko on the street curb alone with a sheet of parchment and a sack of money.

Zuko opened the list wondering what he had to buy. Green emerald letters swirled into words to form the list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_school list_

_~Sixth year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_  
_Confronting the Faceless_  
_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_Advanced Rune Translation_

The list would have been only books but scribbled underneath was some other supplies for transfer or new coming older students. Zuko groaned as he looked at the ever growing list of magical objects.

_~Uniform_  
_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_  
_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_  
_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_~Other Equipment_  
_1 Wand_  
_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set of brass scales_  
_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

Folding up the list he observed the book store in front of him, "Got to start somewhere," he muttered. He entered the store with hope of the search for his books being easy, but he found himself to be dead wrong. Books were piled high to the ceiling on both the shelves and the floor. Under the tables and chairs that lay in the shop books also were stacked up there. There was no organization of them either, not by size not by shape, they were just everywhere. Small books with silk covers as small as a postage stamp, big ones that looked like they would weigh that of a concrete block. Zuko actually passed a book that was labeled _Stone Ages: The Stone Mason's Guide to All things Stone_ it was completely made out of concrete and other types of stone. "How am i suppose to find anything in here?" He groaned and started to search for the cashier counter, maybe they knew where to find his books. _  
_

The counter lay behind a big pile of books, almost out of sight. A short man stood there with glasses bigger than his face and robes that were obviously three sizes too big. His voice was high pitched and squeaky but sound just as gruff as any other man, "Sixth year books i presume?"

Zuko stared for a moment, how did he know? 'Y-yyes, i think so.."

The man pulled out a pile of books wrapped in parchment, they were tied of with a bow of twine, "Think so? or Know so?" he chuckled as he wrung the Fire bender up. "You just seemed to be sixteen and everyone around ere goes to Hogwart when they are that age, but you are not from around here are yeh? what did you say your name was?"

"uhh... Zuko...um .. Zuko Malfoy," he stammered a bit, trying to remember his alias.

"Ah a Malfoy, well that's different," he said staring at the boys black hair and golden eyes. "nice scar by the way." the short man gestured at his eye, "Get that from a dragon did yeh? nasty things those dragons" the Cashier paused and looked at the register, "Okay that comes out to Seventeen Galleons,"

Zuko pulled out his money and rummaged through the pieces, Galleons? which ones were the galleons? he pushed through gold and silver and bronze pieces trying to figure out the currency. "It's the gold ones," the man said a bit impatiently as a line started to form behind him. Zuko handed him seventeen gold pieces in exchange for the package of books, then hurried outside he had to get out of the book prison.

Outside a small breeze hit his face cooling his skin down, he didn't even notice how hot it was in the store, or was it just him? Zuko glanced at the next thing on the list, _Uniforms_. He searched the street looking for a shop with robes in it when he noticed a shop called _Madame Malkin's Robes For All_ Occasions. The building was grey but with a light hint of purple. the wooden sign with the shop name on it was written in deep purple paint and stood outside the door way. Zuko hoped his uniform wouldn't be that colour.

he walked in to find a squat witch waiting for him. She too was dressed all in muave. Her friendly smile also adorned a light purple lipstick, "Welcome! What do you need? I'm sure we have your size," her smile and voice were sweet both as soft as lilacs. she lead him over to a stool and had him stand up on it while she started measuring him. "Hogwarts i presume? what house are you in deary?"

"House?" he questioned. "Sorry i don't know my current address,"

"No sweet heart your school house, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," she smiled and continued to measure his arms. Zuko didn't answer, he wished he knew what she was talking about. Madame Malkin spun him around and stared at his face for a minute then pulled back in surprise ,"OH! you must be the Malfoy relative! i heard there was going to be a transfer student! well how exciting! i will make you some plane black robes for school and a casual one for around town, so you don't have to wear that awkward foreign attire," she said tugging on his red fire nation clothes.

"Umm, Lucius said to just buy the school robes," he paused, "And what wrong with my clothes?" The Lady shrugged and continued working on his robes. She chatted on and on about the daily prophet and about some woman named Rita Skeeter. Malkin waved her wand around as she talked, sending sheets of fabric flying across the room and thread and needles started to sew in mid air. Zuko wished he could carry the conversation with the seamstress but he was too busy watching the magic around him, and the conversation seemed to be mostly one sided anyway.

"There you go deary, a set of new robes. That would be Ten Galleons." Zuko reached into his pouch and gave her the money. He thanked her, gave her a small respective bow then left the store juggling both of the packages. He looked at the street clock, an hour left, that took longer than he thought. he ran around Diagon ally for the rest of his supplies, checking off cauldrons and scales while running into stores with telescopes and other magical dodads. after another half hour of shopping, Zuko came to the last thing on his list, _A wand_. he was putting this one off for last, how was he suppose to get a wand without magic? he should wait until the Malfoy's got back to buy it because he probably would need their help anyway.

A store caught his eye, a brightly coloured building was labeled _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_. That seemed interesting. he walked in to find the place filled with noise and laughter. Everything was so brightly coloured and filled with moving objects bubbling cauldrons and crackling fireworks. Zuko was staring at everything he looked at. Hands grabbed his shoulders and two figures stepped onto either side of him.

"It's beautiful ain't it?" He looked to his right and saw a tall boy with green eyes, freckles, and fire red hair. Hair, as red as fire, was he some sort of fire bender too?

A boy spoke to his left, "you never know what wonders you can find in a joke shop," Zuko turned to see the same boy on his other side. he shook his head looking left then right again and then back, too of them? he backed up in order to see them both at the same time.

"Yeah we get that alot," they both said together, their red hair hanging in their face.

"that's Fred,"

"And he is George, we are the weasley twin's, best pranksters in the world. Let's give you the grand tour," both the red heads grabbed Zuko from under the arms and practically drug him around the shop. Their smiles could have beat a Cheshire cat's as they pointed to various objects and told him what they did. love potions, fire sticks, stink pellets, they knew it all.

"Yeah George and I are thinking about starting a business when we get out of school." the twin on his right chuckled. "yeah our mother demands that we finish school before selling anything,"

"But we do have some products in the making, we call it investing in our future," George winked at Zuko then paused, "Hey you aren't from around here are you?" the fire bender shook his head.

"yeah we didn't think so, here try this you'll love it," fred handed him a wooden stick shaped as a wand. looked pretty authentic to Zuko, but what did he know? he never held one before.

"well give it a wave! cast a spell!" George gave him a little shove on the shoulder. Zuko held the wand awkwardly and swished it around a bit, nothing happened but fred and george started cracking up.

"Haha oh man don't you get it? its useless! its only a replica of a wand!"

"Completely the same! you swap this out for someone else's wand and watch their faces when they can't cast a spell! It's priceless!"

Zuko gave a half hearted chuckle, that sounded like a useless prank but he saw how wizards were protective of their wand, it not working must scare them pantsless. Zuko then got an idea, "Wait how much is this?" he gave the two boys a grin that was equally returned. They showed him to the cash register where and old man said it was 3 sickles. Zuko rummaged around and plopped down three silver coins praying that he guessed the coins right. he held his breath until the shop owner handed him the wand back and told him to have a nice day.

"So is this your first year here? but your sixteen!" Fred laughed

"Getting sorted will be extremely awkward with all of those eleven year olds. be hard to make a friend after that embarrassment." George continued. "Well at least you made two buds today!"

they both looked questioning at each other then back at Zuko, "Hey what's your name anyway?" their voices said in complete harmony.

"Ugh I'm Zuko Malfoy." He was starting to get the hang of his alias. Zuko looked at the two twins who's smiles had now dissipated.

"Oh, a Malfoy, sorry we don't talk to Malfoy's all stuck up and hot headed what trash."Fred grumbled to himself. with every word Zuko's heart sank into his chest. the twins turned on their heals and walked out of the shop leaving Zuko alone with his packages and without a red headed friend.

"Why am i so bad at being good?my name is even a bad thing," he mumble pitifully as he walked out of the store. Looking at the clock he saw he had fifteen minutes to get back to the book store. he walked back slowly, his day was going so well until he lost the only two friends he made the entire day with only two words. his feet seemed heavier with each step. He needed his Uncle's encouragement. Zuko remembered something his Uncle once said.

_"Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel, you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place."_

"There is no light at the end of my tunnel,"he sighed, thinking of the old man made him feel worse. he got so angry at himself why was the line between good and evil so hard for him to see? The only man who supported him was in another country eve if he was there, there was no knowing if he would even speak to his nephew. Zuko noticed that his feet stopped moving. he looked around the street, _ten minutes left._ he saw Florish and Blotts two shops away but another building caught his eye, a small tea shop. He smelt the sweet odor of tea and thought of Uncle. he had enough time to get tea.

Inside a lovely young lady greeted him at the door, "Welcome to Rosa Lee's Teabag! What could i get for you?" Her smile was pure white. her clothes were Green like an earth bender if not for the pointed hat he would have thought he was back home.

"A green tea please," she left him to choose a seat in the shop. Wicker chairs in pairs of two sat around wooden tables, not one piece of furniture was the same colour of either brown or green. Looking up the ceiling was decorated with different shades of emerald fabrics weaved from the walls to a chandelier in the middle of the room. Zuko could see his uncle being very happy here.

"Here is your tea sir," the lady came back and handed him a fresh brew. the door rang grabbing her attention as more customers walked in.

The steam seemed to melt his troubles away into the back f his mind. The tea was very savory and vegatile, tasting almost of nuts and green beans, he never had tea taste like that before and it was amazing. the tea almost locked him into a trance of flavor setting his mind at ease. reaching the end of his cup he dropped some coins on the table and got up to leave. His packages were tucked into his pewter cauldron and he was beginning to exit the shop when he was suddenly lifted into the air. Zuko was flung through the streets without a say in where he was going. Holding onto his cauldron tight, he crash landed to the ground.

He blinked his eyes open to see that he was laying on his back in the middle of the street looking up at luscious. A black wand stuck in his face ,"You're late,"


	4. Roku's Knowledge

**thank you for those who are sticking with the story! i enjoy writing it!**

The path up to the Castle was a long one, but with Dumbledore's help they were aloud to bring Appa and fly through the barrier. Sokka never found out what a Hogwart was only that it was a school, and a massive one at that. Appa flew them to the front doors of the castle then romped off to go play in the grass, or eat it. Sokka Hoisted the earth bender onto his back while Katara took Aang.

"Here let me help," the old man said to his sister. Sokka studied the man, he didn't look strong enough to carry the Avatar by boney knees and old skin made him look close to 100 years old almost as old as aang was. Sokka thought for a minute, but Aang knew Dumbledore when he was younger and back then he said the wizard was powerful and older than he. Wow a man that old should not be carrying anybody especially risking dropping Aang in his state.

"You dont really look like the heavy lifting type, i think my sister can handle our friend so you don't break your old back," He said, trying to sound reassuring to the wizard but he only chuckled in amusement.

"Sokka, one should never underestimate an old man." Dumbledore winked at the young warrior then revealed a small stick from underneath his robes. The stick looked hand carved and made out of what looked like birch but Sokka wasn't really good at telling trees apart. He heard the wizard say something in what sounded to be latin and swished the wand around. Sokka waited a second then noticed that Aang was being lifted off of Katara's back and carried through the air by an invisible force.

Sokka gawked, "What type of bending is that?!" was he an air bender too? why the stick? He didn't think blood bending or air bending worked that way.

Sokka's befuddlement only made the old wizard's eyes gleam through his half moon spectacles, "It's not bending it's magic, this is a school of witch craft and wizardry after all," Sokka and Katara just stared at their friend being gently lifted through the air. Toph however just stared straightforward, she couldn't see what Aang was doing, she only knew that somehow he was not touching the ground by any means of bending.

"Can you take toph too?" the warrior's arms were getting tired from carrying the earth bender, she may bend rocks like they were nothing but boy did she weigh like one. His rider kicked him in the side with a huff.

"Don't you think that i will be levitated through the air, im not letting someone bippity boppity boo me through a castle," she grumbled at him.

Sokka sighed and followed Dumbledore through the castle. They first entered through to the big entrance hall, Sokka was sure that it was big enough to fit twenty flying bison. A marble staircase lay dead ahead winding up and up the splitting into thee directions on the first landing. He was positive that the fire nation didn't even have a palace this beautiful and ..well sokka would only describe it as magical. the old wizard walked with a fast pace up the stairs and through the winding hallways of the castle. Katara and Sokka almost had to run to keep up with the long legged man. Pictures lined every wall and coated the corridors. They were beautiful, the brush strokes almost made sokka stop in admiration, "ahhh art," he hummed to himself but heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"You better hurry if you want to catch up to the head master," Sokka turned to see an old man sitting in a chair, but to sokka's horror it was painted. the man's face, the chair everything was painted but it was moving! he backed up and looked around, he noticed that ALL the pictures, whether photographs, drawings, or paintings, were moving as if they were alive. some were even having conversations from across the hallways with each other.

He screamed and started to run towards Dumbledore, Toph was very confused, "What, whats going on?" she yelled to the screaming sokka, she didn't forget to give him another bruise to his side.

"The paintings! they are MOVING!"

Katara looked at him as if he was crazy, "Sokka i know you are one of those _Artistic _type but don't you think this is a little carried away?"

"No seriously look!" he pointed at a picture of a knight in shining armour who had just started to terrorize a sleeping bear. yelling "tally ho!" the knight sped through six different frames and ran out of view. Sokka sighed in amazement, "Art really does speak to me."

A few spiraling stair cases and magical surprises later, the group found themselves in the Hospital wing. The semi circular room had beds lining the walls with a night stand and a window near all of them. A worried nurse came over and started fussing over the group, asking about the trip about what happened she wanted to know everything they ate and drank within the hour. Her bumbling was cut off when she noticed Dumbledore laying the body of the avatar down in the bed.

"Madame Pomfrey, i am sure this boy requires your attention more than the ones that are awake" Dumbledore said then made room for the nurse to move.

"Oh my." she gasped. she ran over and started fussing over the unconscious boy, brewing a potion and messing with mysterious liquids and magic.

Sokka walked over to the nearest bed and set Toph down. "How are you holding up?" the earth girl gave him a sold punch in the shoulder, "Yup you're fine" he gaped, holding his new sore.

"No violence in the hospital wing!" the nurse came running over to intervene, "I dont want someone to die on my watch!" she turned to Toph, "What is it? whats wrong with you?" Sokka saw that the earth bender made a very bad first impression with the lady who seemed like she didn't tolerate any sort of violence in the wing.

"My ankle is sprained," toph said with a flick of annoyance. she crossed her arms and sat on the bed, her feet dangling pitifully, unable to see.

"That's a quick fix," the nurse waved her dark wooded wand and withing a minute toph was running around the wing looking at the place with a whole new set of feet. the nurse walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something angrily in his ear. the wizard chuckled then called the three conscious foreigners over to him.

"I do think it is best if those who are not sick follow me to their new chambers," the old wizard smiled at them.

"I think ill stay here with Aang," Katara spoke up,"And who knows i might learn some new healing tricks," she was looking excitedly towards the nurse who started to heal Aang with some sort of spell.

"Call us as soon as he wakes up, i need to give Aang a good punch for nearly dying on us," Toph chuckled but her comment didn't go without a glare from Poppy. Katara nodded. Sokka and Toph followed the old wizard out of the Hospital wing and down some stairs.

they walked in silence except for Toph, who was stomping her feet at every intersection to get a good view of the castle. she stopped at every hallway, gave the floor a good kick, then would gasp "amazing" or "Cool!" then run to the next one.

Sokka walked step in step with the tall head master as they continued down the hallway. "How long do you plan on staying with us?" Dumbledore asked, not slowing his pace down at all.

Sokka thought for a moment, "Well.." he started, "We have to heal Aang completely before we go anywhere, and then he needs to master all four elements before next summer." Sokka took in the new plan then thought about the timing, "I guess it might be a while." His plan did seem like a 'while' it seemed like it would take forever. Aang learning the first three elements wasn't that bad but where were they going to get a fire bending master who wouldn't try to kill them all?

"Well school starts in about a week, were you going to stay for that?" the old mans voice was so welcoming that sokka felt himself relax a bit.

"Well we might have to, but with fire Nation spies tracking us we should leave or hide somewhere else,"

"I think i would be able to help you there," Toph said running up from behind the two. her face looked like she slept on the floor, it was covered in dust and dirt but she had the biggest grin slapped right across her face. "What if we disguised ourselves as students here? then we could teach Aang the element, making it look like magic, and the fire nation creeps wouldn't be able to tell the difference! it would also give me more time to explore this huge castle!"

Sokka thought for a second, blending in with magic people sounded like it would be hard, they knew nothing about the country or culture, but he was sure with a little fake magic and some robes, they might be able to make it work. "Hey we might actually be able to pull that off. Not bad Toph, good plan..OW!" toph playfully hit his shoulder again, but made contact with his new bruises. she apologized quickly.

Dumbledore nodded his head and continued walking down the hallway,"Well our school is split into groups of different ages and within those split again into different houses, Griffindore Slytherin Ravenclaw and HufflePuff, you will need to be sorted before the school year so you wouldn't have to be escorted in with the first years, that might seem a biit suspicious, though many transfer students are sorted with the new groups."

"Great!" sokka stated, "Well i am sixteen, my sister and Toph are fourteen while the avatar is thirteen. so when do we get sorted?"

"Let's do it when Aang wakes, it should be a big group thing!" Toph said excitedly,"I can't wait! I hope I'm a Hufflepuff! that seems like a cool house!"

"How are the kids sorted anyways?" Sokka inquired the old man, "Is it random? or what?"

"Well," chuckled the old wizard, "The witch or wizard sits on a stool and the sorting hat is put on them, the hat is a sentient Hogwarts artifact which magically determines to which of the four school Houses each new student is to be assigned by looking at the student's personality's and interests, and which quality the person values. Griffindore welcomes the brave and Daring, Hufflepuff those who work hard and are loyal, Ravenclaw enjoys those who value intelligence knowledge and wit, while slytherin takes those who are cunning, ambitious and resourcefulness."

Toph thought hard for a moment, "I would like to change my house to Griffendore please,"

The group laughed then proceeded to their chambers. the remainder of the trip to the dorms was filled with excited laughter and jokes between Sokka and Toph about houses and magic.

...

Aang found himself in a small ghostly field, fog and mist lay around him, curling and uncurling as if it were breathing, in and out, in and out. The Avatar tried to peirce the veil of fog with some air bending but where he whipped his staff around, nothing happened. Was he in the spirit world? Aang tried to remember his recent events, Ba Sing Se, general Iroh, Katara, then nothing he couldn't remember anything from the event. What was he doing in the spirit world, how did he get there?

A loud roar came from somewhere beyond the mist. Aang squinted to see past the fog but all he saw was more fog.

"Who's there?" He called out. Aang didnt feel like solving some spirit's problems and creating world peice that day. But if someone needed him, he would help. He looked again at the sheet of mist and notice something move. The creature was speeding towards him at and alarming rate, throwing more roars and growls his way. Aang prepared himself for battle but without his bending it would prove to be a challenge. The beast flew towards him but once when it pierced the veil, it stopped. Aang looked up to see Avatar Roku on his dragon. "Avatar Roku," the airbender gasped in amazement, the beast gave a deafening roar in acknowledgment, then bent down to let Roku climb off.

His older reincarnation was tall with white hair, he looked a bit pale but Aang just assumed that that was because he was now a spirit. When he thought about it, he was kind of just talking to himself. Roku stood up tall in his fire nation robes, his royal hair peice was sitting neatly on his head, though roku was never a crown prince he wore the royal artifact proudly. "Aang i have come to guide you through this troubling time. You have only a year left before you need to defeat the fire lord and you still need to master both earth and fire elementals" Roku's voice was both old and wise, Aang wondered if he would ever be that smart.

"But i already have an earth bending teacher," aang remembered learning the basics with toph and practicing with her everyday. He liked how earth bending gave him a form of attack that went on shear bulk and power of the hits with a solid wall for defense if used correctly. None of the other element had that sense of muscle or hardness to them.

Roku looked at the airbender sternly, boy he can be scarey when he wanted too, "Aang you have an earth bending teacher yes, but you have a long way to go before you have mastered that element, you need to see and connect with the earth just as your friend does, let it be your guide."

"Your right," Aang replied. Toph was always able to somehow tell where everything was and if someone was going to attack, it was like having an extra set of eyes, even though she was blind. Aang had not yet unlocked the earth bender's secret to her sight, but knew that if he were to completely master the element he would have to learn the difficult task by the summer. Aang's thoughts went from earth and rocks to fire and flame. He paused, "Avatar Roku, how am i going to find a Fire bending master? Where am i going to learn the last element?"

"The element of fire is a powerful and dangerous one Aang, it is fueled by ambition, desire and will. " roku began, looking as if remembering his past life as a fire nation citizen, "The fire nation had corrupted that force and fuels their fires with hate and wrath. To find your fire bending teacher you must look into the dragon's nest. Find the red dragon who has turned away from wrath and hate, and has looked towards his goals and ambitions. "

Aang tried to absorb everything the past avatar was telling him. He looked towards the dragon resting at his side. A dragon? Aang knew that dragons where the original fire benders, their force and shear power created the will needed to breath and bend fire, but after years of war, the dragons have all died or migrated from the four nation. "Where am i going to find a dragon to teach me? There are none left!"

Roku's face softened into a kind smile, he reached over and stroked his dragon, "Oh Aang, Dragons come in many difference shapes with many different faces, who knows, you might have already met your teacher," Aang glanced over at the beast next to the older avatar but the dragon turned away, it wasn't him. Aang was so confused, Roku's friend was the only dragon he ever met, why couldn't dead people ever give him straight forward answers?

Aang and roku stood in the mist for a while just standing there, no words came from either of them. The airbender was just about to ask another question but something pulled him. He felt like he was being stretched thin almost paper, he was dissolving into the mist itself. Fading away into nothing.

Aang's eyes snapped open. Head laying back he was staring at a stone room, how did he get there? Lifting his head he noticed hospital beds everywhere and potion bottles lined his bedside table. Something layed on his leg, it was Katara her head rested on him as she slept, he wondered how long she had been there. Aang tried to sit up but a terrible pain shot through his back and sides, making his stomach turn, he almost emptied it onto his sheets.

"Ungh, what happened to me?" he groaned. laying back down.

Foot steps came running up to his bedside, and Toph's face popped into veiw. The earthbender gave Aang a small tap on the shoulder with her fist, "You died that's what happened,"

Aang froze for a second, "I WHAT?"


	5. Minister and the tickets

**Yay! a new chapter! OH! if anyone wants to message me im open for that! i like messages :). but here is another Zuko bit for you all! Huzzah!**

The rest of the trip through out Diagon Alley was mostly Lucius yelling at Zuko "hurry up," "Don't slouch," "Don't misbehave," "Cover your scar," and many other words that the prince shouldn't repeat were directed towards him. Zuko wondered how the boy Draco could live with a father like that, but then he remembered his own father, his scar, why did he want to return? why did he want his father's acceptance, something he could never have? Zuko looked over at Draco, he mostly kept to himself while at home, but when he met some of his friends he noticed that the boy got cocky and acted like a big shot. The entire family just seemed to ride on the power of their family name, Azula would have a great time with these three. The prince just kept his mouth shut and head low, hoping not to get in trouble again. He was being scolded by parents like some sort of commoner's kid, he was a prince of the fire nation and shouldn't be treated like some stray was a prince, _a banished prince_ he remembered, touching his scar as if he could feel the pain. he was no better than a commoner.

The sun was starting to go down in the streets, they must have been shopping for hours. Mrs. Malfoy went into every single jewlery store there was and every single clothing store just looking around. She would pick something up then lay it down again debating whether to make the purchase then leave the store buying nothing. The only store that Narcissa left from with packages was a clothing store called _Twillfit and Tattings_, it was an uptown store with only the most expensive and fashionable wear. Narcissa practically bought all of it. Each package that came out in Narcissa's arms landed in Zuko's hands, he felt like a common pack mule.

People started to exit shops, probably just getting out of work and heading home for the day. They too were about to turn towards their house when a Portly little man with rumpled grey hair walked towards them calling the Malfoy family over. The man was wearing a green bowler hat which covered some of his grey hair and a pinstrip dress robe with a red tie. in his left hand Zuko noticed a magazine with the mans face on it, the picture moving of course, with golden letter that said, _"Most Fashionable Wizard of the Year!"_ he thought they must have made some sort of mistake.

"Oh Lucius! Good thing i caught you," the portly man gasped and breathed as if he had run a mile, sweat beaded on his brow.

"Good evening Cornelius," Lucius shook hands with the man, then Draco, then Narcissa, then the man stopped and looked at Zuko.

"My Lord who is this?" he said Gaping at the scar on Zuko's eye. the prince looked away and set down the packages so he could great the short man.

"This is one of my distant foreign relatives Zuko Malfoy. Zuko this is Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic," Lucius said a bit hesitantly. Zuko knew he didn't want to introduce him to the man, but Zuko acted as if he didn't notice his tone and gave a respectful bow to Cornelius.

"Oh! I do like this boy," The man chuckled, "Treats me like royalty, you going to tranfer to Hogwarts then? " Zuko nodded in return. "Well i do expect a man like you to be the top of the class!" Zuko noticed Lucius and the other Malfoy's giving him a dreadful sneer. Draco looked as if he were jealous of the prince for receiving a compliment. "Well now Lucius i almost forgot!" the portly man said turning towards the elder Malfoy. Lucius snapped out of the stare and spread his mouth into a wide grin. Fudge rummaged through his striped robes and protruded an envelope with _Malfoy's_ written in green ink on the side. "I am inviting you to come to the Quiddatch World Cup three days from now and join me in the minister's box! Some friends are coming along and there will be a small get together with the two teams at the end of the game! Oh what a treat! There are four tickets in there, three for the family and a plus one but i assume that the ticket would be going to young Zuko here" the man just stood there talking about the wonderful sport and the arena but it all seemed like a foreign language to Zuko, he never heard of Quidatch before.

"well," Lucius said, cutting off the pin stripped man, "We should be going, Have a good night Minister,"

The man paused then nodded, "You too Lucius! Good day!" the malfoy's turned to head home. A few feet later Zuko heard a pop! and turned to see the small wizard had disappeared into thin air. The prince turned forward and followed the family down the street towards the house. "So what is quidditch anyway?" He asked any one who would answer.

"Well its a wizard sport," Zuko was surprised to hear Draco's voice answer him,"Where two teams fly around on brooms sticks trying to make goals on the opposing side of the field."

"Something you will only get to see if you behave," Lucius sneered as they approached the house's steps. Narcissa noticing the rising feud of the situation guided her son inside, where Zuko knew he would probably be watching from the window.

Zuko glared back at the man, "But i was invited by the minister himself! How dare you-"

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the prince, "How dare i what?" he threatened him with the puny object. "You aren't starting out on a good note if you want to attend the tournament,"

"You can't order me around like a commoner!" Zuko started yelling, "I was invited! if you had any honour you would allow me to attend!" His face was heating up as blood surged through his body. Zuko's wrath let go through his fingers as he lit flames in his fists. If he were going to be threatened by a stick, he was going to threaten him back. Lucius just gave a single wave of his wand and Zuko's fire went out, a sort of power left his body making him feel weak. He tried to light his hands again, but nothing came out. "What?" he gasped, staring at his hands. He couldn't bend. "What did you do?" he yelled at the blonde haired wizard.

"Just a little demonstration of real power, i took your bending away temporarily, it should ware off by morning. Now are you going to behave or should i teach you another lesson?" The man threatened him with the magic stick. they locked eyes and gave each other glares, daring each other to make a move, but without his bending Zuko knew it was a lost cause. he looked away from Lucius and studied his feet. "That's what i thought," the man said haughtily and tucked his wand back into his robes. "now go up to your room and don't come out for the rest of the night. Tomorrow we shall be packing our bags for the Quiddatch campground, it is then that we will determine if you are going or not," Lucius turned on his heals and huffed away into the house. Zuko slowly followed him in.

Inside he headed towards his room, Draco stood near the stairs gaping at him as if he pitied the prince. He stopped and looked at the boy, "I don't need your pity," he grumbled then headed up to his room and slammed the door.

He started yelling and screaming at himself for being so stupid. Why did he have to talk back to him like that? now he couldn't bend. "stupid!," he cursed at himself a couple times before settling down. He took deep breathes to calm himself and melt away his temper. the anger didn't go away but his rage was lifted from him.

Finally calmed down Zuko decided to sleep off the curse Lucius put on him. He walked over to the wardrobe and undressed, changing into sleep shorts he headed towards his bed when his door opened. "Gosh didn't you hear of the word privacy?" he growled turning to find Draco standing in the doorway.

"Can i come in?" he asked but he stepped into the room anyway and sat down in a chair near the bed.

"No," Zuko started but knew it wasn't going to help.

"okay let's get down to business, i know how you can get on father's good side," the blond boy said, staring at zuko with his blue eyes. "With my help you can get what you want,"

"Look," zuko sighed, "That's not the first time i've heard those words, and last time i heard them bad things happened, and now im here. i dont want things to get any worse for me and i don't need your help." Zuko stated bluntly. the kid looked at him puzzled. the boy so young reminded him of the Avatar, he couldn't beleive that kid got hurt so badly. He was probably dead, but why did Zuko care? did he do the right thing for his nation by assisting with the attack? if he did why was his uncle hating him so? Zuko hung his head with a mixture of sadness and frustration, why was life so difficult?

"What happened to you that made you lose your trust in people?" draco said, noticing the princess sudden change in mood.

Zuko turned his back on the boy, shutting him off. he was afraid by talking his eyes would tear up. Zuko was afraid to open up because he knew bad things happened when other's knew your weaknesses. The prince knew people saw and exploited other's short comings like Azula. This family, who reminded him of his sister, would not hesitate to do the same. He didn't trust people because he felt like he couldn't.

"Sorry i bothered you," The boy sounded hurt as he left the room mopeing. Zuko thought he heard some sadness or care in Draco's good night as he closed the bedroom door. Did the boy care?

"Impossible" he muttered to himself as he crawled under the sheets for the night, "Impossible".

Zuko woke up to a knocking on his door. "Get up! Hurry up boy start packing! You need to get up!," He looked over at the clock, it was only six thirty and lucius was already yelling at him. Zuko snapped his tired body into a sitting position. Today was the day, judgment day. He had to please Draco's father if he was going to go on the trip. "Hurry up!" the voice screamed from the other side of the door before giving one last bang on the wood then stomping away. This might be harder then the young prince thought.

Zuko stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. opening it he found new wizard attire. the robes looked slightly used but seemed to be his size, i guess the wouldn't pay to give hime new ones. Zuko didnt have a taste for wizard fashion anyway, he bypast the worn robes and picked up a fire nation tunic and pants. slipping the red cloth on he felt a bit homesick, not homesick for his father or sister,but for the four nations in total. He missed watching the water benders waves, the earth bender's kicks and punches and the fire nations power, he most of all missed Uncle Iroh. Zuko sat down in the middle of the room in lotus position, he needed to get the distracting thoughts of home out of his mind if he were to please Lucius today. Breath in, breath out, Zuko meditated and focused his energy on one spot. He pointed his fingers towards a small candle on the bookshelf across the room. With a little jab of his hand, a small spark left his finger tips and hit the wick of the candle. A smile stretched across his face, he could bend again. "Fantastic" he murmured to himself.

Zuko opened the door ready to seize the day when he almost ran into Draco at the door. a small thing beside him caught his eye, "Draco, what is that?" He asked pointing at the weird thing. A small creature was standing at Draco's side its head only reaching about his waist. Big tennis ball eyes with huge bat ears stared back at him. The creature had a crooked nose, almost as if it had been broken multiple times before, and the only thing it wore was a tattered bed sheet, that Zuko assumed use to be white but hoped he was wrong.

"Oh this? this is Gringle, he is a house elf. We have come to help you pack for the trip." Draco gave the house elf a little shove into the room and he followed in.

The house elf went to work searching through Zuko's drawers and pulling out his clothes, "It's okay gringle i can handle packing by myself," Zuko motioned for the house elf to step away.

"The prince is not happy with Grigle's work?" the house elf trembled, tears and panic itched its squeaky voice. He then grabbed the dresser drawer and started hitting himself in the head cursing at himself while simultaneously giving Zuko an apology every other second.

"Hey! what are you doing?" Zuko exclaimed, it hurt the prince just to watch the elf.

"Hold on a second," Draco stopped the bender from intervening, just as a man burst into the room.

"What's going on here?" Lucius walked in claude in all black as always then a small flick of pleasure crossed his face when he saw the situation.

Draco stepped forward, "Zuko was having the elf pack his things when he tripped over the creatures big ears," as Draco began his lie Lucius looked even more pleased with each second. "He then had Gringle punish himself because he refused to touch the dirty elf,"

It hurt Zuko to even hear those terrible words come out of anyone's mouth. the treatment of the house elf was full of unjust and unfair tactics but Lucius only smile, "Ah, Zuko, you are getting the hang of the pure blood honour. Very well you may continue" The man quickly left the room and closed the door.

Draco walked over to Gringle and forced him away from the cupboard, "Okay Gringle that is enough,"

"What was that for? why would you hurt this poor Creature?" Zuko yelled at the young blonde boy.

"I just got you the ticket to the world cup,"

"Yeah by mistreating this elf!," Zuko fumed, fire licked his lips wanting to burst out, but he did his best to contain his wrath. he felt a tug at the sleeve of his tunic. Gringle looked up at him with a small smile.

"Girngle was happy to help with the plan, master Zuko," He stated, "Draco told Gringle the plan before entering the room and i was happy to serve my master and help get you that ticket. I didn't hit myself on the head that hard anyway," the house elf gave him a little wink then trotted around the room packing Zuko's bag for him.

The fire bender glanced up at Draco who gave him a shrug, "My father appreciates people who teach lower creatures their place, i just had to make a show so my father would think you were like him," Draco had a look that made it seem like he didn't care, it reminded Zuko a bit of Mae how she just never fazed between emotions.

" Well thanks," Zuko said, still a bit shocked by the total experience. the boy shrugged as if he didn't care but zuko saw a small flick of a smile cross his face.

"Gringle will take your bag down," he muttered, with a louder voice he commanded Gringle to follow then he left the room. The small elf gave Zuko a big bow then heaved his newly packed bag out the door.

Zuko sat down on his bed and gave a little smile. he was going to see his very first quiddatch match in the morning. he could hardly wait.


	6. The Pre-Sorting Ceremony

Aang sat back in his bed as Toph filled him in on current events. He learned about the attack, the trip to Hogwarts, and his near death experience. He couldn't believe he actually died, he remembered his vision about Roku, that's probably why he was in the spirit world. He looked down at the water bender who was asleep in the chair next to his bed, her head lay on his leg, how long had she been waiting for him? He didn't dare wake her, shee looked too peaceful.

"I can't beleive I failed," Aang sighed, he slumped back on the bed, his sides and back screamed.

"Wait," Toph paused how did you fail?We got Katara back! that is why we went into the caves anyway,"

Aang covered his head with his arms, A head ache was forming in the back of his head, "In case you haven't noticed Toph, the earth kingdom has fallen because i was too weak to protect the people. They all think i am dead! How can i fullfill my destiny when i died?" Aang grumbled into his sleeves angrily. he had failed the nations and didn't deserve to be called the avatar. Avatars were suppose to bring peace and serenity throughout the land, not die when there was war. How could he face anyone knowing that not only did he abandon them for hundred year, letting the war get out of control but when he came back to help he ended up dieing. he failed.

Something moved on his leg. "Aang?" Katara whispered his name as she opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her head from the bed, awakening from her sleep. Aang lifted his eyes from his folded arms to see the water bender in tears of happiness, "Aang, you're awake!" she jumped up on the bed and gave him a huge hug. He gave a yelp as his sided and back blazed with pain. "Oh i'm sorry!" she said letting go of him hesitantly.

Aang would have normally loved the hug from Katara and would have loved for it to continue but with his back and sided in that condition it was too painfor for any sudden movements or pressure. "It's okay Katara," he smiled weakly.

"Yeah i was just filling Twinkle Toes here on what happened, how you saved him and stuff," Toph said as she flopped down on the hospital bed next to him. Her dirty feet smudged the white sheets and blankets, giving her a well earned glare from the nurse.

"It was nothing really, Madame Pomfrey got you stabilized and awake." Katara said blushing a bit. She was just being modest.

Aang leaned over and grabbed her hand, "You brought me back to life, i think the entire four nations are in your debt," He said soothingly. The water bender smiled and started blushing even more. Aang wanted to hold her hand forever but knew with things as complicated s they were he had to let go. he gave her hand one last squeeze then released his grip letting his fingers go slowly out of her palm. he gave a sigh, "So what's the plan now? How do we defeat the firelord?"

"Well i can help you there," Sokka came sauntering in with piles of books and scrolls in his arms. A small caring smile came across his face, he too was enjoyed to see Aang awake. "You see the new plan is the old plan," He set the books and papers on his side table. "You just need to master earth and fire before the comet arrives."

"But if i go back to the Nation's," Aang said, "I will just be hunted down by the fire nation again,"

Sokka gave a big grin in Toph's direction, even though he knew she couldn't see him, "That's what we were thinking, when Toph came up with a brilliant plan,"

"what is it?" Aang inquired, he knew Toph had good ideas sometimes but they usually had great risks tied to them. He thought Sokka would have been the one making up the plans.

Sokka Jumped and grabbed a book from the pile, "You are going back it school!" he thrust the book at Aang who caught it with a wince of pain. The book was old and bound in a leather cover that read _Hogwarts A History_ on the cover.

"Wait we are attending Hogwarts? but how we don't have Magic!" Aang knew all about Hogwarts from his years at the air temples meeting with a young man named Dumbledore. He heard that the wizard still worked there but hadn't seen him yet.

Toph made a big grin and jumped up from the bed and gave a thump on the ground, a rock hovered in the air, "We are going to fake it," She was grinning, her teeth pure white against her dirty skin. "There are most likely fire nation spies tracking us, so keeping up the appearance of wizards and witches is crucial. But with false wands and a bit of bending we can make it look like Magic. Dumbledore promised to keep our identities a secret, only people who know are him, the nurse, and a lady named Mcgonagall." The earth bender looked so excited to be at the school, almost as if it was play time. boy she would be sad to know that there is homework at the school too, "While we are here you can practice earth bending from me. There is a huge library in the other wing, it is bound to have some foreign scroll on fire bending to get you stared."

"That sounds good and all," the air bender started, "But what about Sokka? he doesn't have any bending. "

"No problem," Sokka whipped out a stick. it was hickory wood with small intricate designs of the water tribe carved into the handle. "Dumbledore gave me this, its a type of joke wand. when swished, it makes sparks and magic, though it only knows three spells, levitation of small objects, stunning, and light." Sokka gave it a small wave and one of Tophs small rocks levitated towards Sokka. "Look! I'm Earth bending!"

Toph gave him a hard punch, "Don't Mock me"

Aang was starting to get excited himself, "When do we get sorted? i really want to see where i am placed,"

Katara laughed, "Well if you want to get sorted now we can go fetch Mcgonagall, she can do the ceremony in here since you shouldn't walk for a while,"

"I'll get her!," screamed Toph, she must have been excited to get placed too for she practically ran out of the hospital wing and down the hallway.

a couple minutes later Toph returned with a witch. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes came walking up to the one hand the witch had a stool, and in the other she held a wizard hat. the hat was tattered and old, it looked very ancient and a bit dirty. The lady set the stool down on the floor and the hat on top of it.

"Now," she began, her shrill voice matching her stern face. Aang knew she was not one to be messed with. "The ceremony will begin with opening words from the hat and then when i call your name you will sit on the stool, i will place the hat on your head and you will then be sorted into your houses. any questions?"

Sokka jumped in, "Yeah, how is the Hat going to start the opening words?"

"like this," A voice came from the direction of the stool. Aang saw the hat jump alive and start wiggling around in the chair. A small tear at the brim of the ugly worn hat was moving around like a mouth without lips. the hat cleared its throat, or pretended to due to his lack of one, then opened his brim wide and began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the raspy voice of the hat died down, the group just sat and stared, it was weird being in a magic school but a hat that had musical tallents was very strange. Sokka began clapping cravenly and had tears of beauty in his eyes as he cheered calling 'bravo! bravo!' the hat nodded and sokka calmed down, but a big grin was left on his face. Aang heard his friend whisper something that was in awe of the artful hat.

"Now let's beggin," Mcgonagal stated, she pulled out a small peice of parchment then looked around the room,"Sokka from the southern water tribe,"

The warrior looked excited and terrified as he jumped up on the stool, the hat was placed on his head. the brim went down over his eyes, the hat was too big.

"Wow, that hat must be really big to fit over my brother big head," Katara teased Sokka, but with a glare from McGonagal she quieted down.

The hat started mumbling something as if it were both talking to Sokka and pondering to himself. "I got it," the hat finally gasped, "Ravenclaw!" a smile grinned across Sokka's face as he started to return to his seat. he was almost there when he had to walk back over to the stool, he forgot to take the sorting hat off, he gave the hat a small apology and then sat down near Aang.

McGonagal looked back at her scroll then back at the group, "Katara from the southern water tribe!'

The water bender got up and walked over to the stool. she looked more nervous than Aang had ever seen her, she was almost shaking. The hat was placed on her head and it slid back so the sorting hat was almost staring at the ceiling. "Hmmm," the brim puckered as the hat contemplated the sorting, "Hufflepuff!" Katara shot a glare at Toph who instantaneously cracked up. Ignoring the earth girl's hilarity she smiled and thanked the hat, giving it a respectful bow then went to sit near Aang. The avatar knew she was happy to be in Hufflepuff, she was caring and hard working, she was a weak waterbender when Aang first met her but with her persistence and ambition she became one of the most powerful benders he knew.

"Toph from the earth kingdom," Mcgonagall called the earth benders name who sauntered over roughly and plopped down on the stool.

"hmm," the brim stated, "you are different from the other two," more murmuring continued and then the hat straightened out as if coming to a conclusion, "Slytherin!"

"WHAT?!" Toph cried out, "That can't be right!" she yelled.

"The sorting hat has chosen, please return to your seat Ms. Toph," The emerald robed lady gave a stern glare towards the bender, though she couldn't actually see it. Toph reluctantly sat down on the floor in a huff.

"I would rather be in Hufflepuff," she grumbled to herself.

Aang looked around at his friends who have all been sorted, he grinned nervously, "I guess i am next then!"

McGonagall glanced down at her list and nodded, "Aang from the eastern airtemple." she stated as if confirming his identity, "Would you like to sit in the stool or shall i bring the hat to you?"

Aang thought for a moment, his sides burned with pain but he knew he had to walk through it. In order to get better had to act better, he will not let his injuries control him, he already failed the nations he wont fail his own body. He began sitting up, pain surged through his spine but he pushed on. A hand pressed against his chest stopping him, he looked at katara, her face was full of worry and she had water in her eyes. Aang knew what she was going to say, he gave a weak smile and grabbed her hand, "It's fine Katara, I am fine." He reassured her and squeezed her hand, removing it from his chest. He stood up with more pain than he thought, his legs felt like jello as he slowly made his way across the room. He winced every few steps but pushed on and soon was able to sit down on the stool, relieving his back from the pain. The hat was placed on his head, his new grown hair ruffled underneath the fabric. Unlike on everyone else, the sorting hat didnt cover his face or fall over his head, instead the brim was propped up on his out cropped ears.

"Those are some ears you got," the hat chuckled, happy to finally fit on someone's head. His friends chuckled a bit.

Aang blushed, his whole face must have been red from how embarrassed he was. "They aren't that big," he mumbled trying to cover them up with his hands.

"Oh come on Aang, you are just being modest," Sokka teased, he grinned, "They are huge!" the other benders laughed a bit harder, he even saw a small smile crease on McGonagall's face.

A voice whispered in his ear, "hmm the avatar eh?" Aang then noticed, it was the hat trying to sort him. His heart practically stopped. "You have courage, yes, Gryffendor might suite you well but then a see a clever mind, maybe Ravenclaw." Aang gripped the edges of the stool, his back was starting to get weak from the walk over and he had to hold on to keep from falling off. "Oh you are also one who tries to prove himself to be a great Avatar, slytherin would be a good choice too," The hat wiggled around, pondering in Aang's thoughts. "I know! You are equally matched for almost all the houses, but the power of a warm heart, loyalty, and understanding will be the key to help you on your path to becoming a great avatar," The hat gave a small pause then yelled out so everyone could hear, "Hufflepuff!"

"Oh come on!" Toph Growled from where she sat on the floor.

Aang smiled and looked towards Katara, they were going to be in the same house. He wouldn't change it for the world, he now had more chances to spend time with her during the school year. He stood up slowly and made his way back to the bed. The trip back felt shorter and less painful than it did before, maybe the pain was over shadowed by the big grin on his face.

"This concludes the sorting ceramony for this evening," Professor McGonagall said, she looked unphased by the events, probably since none of them were sorted into her house Gryffendore. She pulled out peices of paper from each of her robes and started handing them out to the children, "School will start in a week, here are the list of things you need for the year. I would advise taking a trip to Hogsmead to buy your supplies," She turned towards Aang, her face softened ever so slightly, Aang doubt anyone noticed,"Now i thing Aang should get some rest, it has been and exciting day,"

"thank you professor," Aang said, and gave a small bow, the best he could do while sitting in a hospital bed. The lady picked up the hat, who gave one last farewell, then left the ward. Toph got up from the ground still mumbling about being in slytherin. Katara put her hand on Aangs shoulder.

"The professor is right Aang, you need your rest. we will leave you be," she said sweetly, it looked as if she too were tired.

"You can stay if you want," he yawned and lay his head back down on the pillow. sleep was coming and he was welcome and content with the idea of it. Toph and Sokka shuffled out of the room as Aangs eyelids fell, pushing him into a deep sleep.


	7. Lies and Tents

Zuko awoke the day of the world cup, tired and grumpy. It was too early in the morning to deal with anything the Malfoys had to deal out. He got up and started to get dressed. He just pulled on pants when his door opened.

"Jeese! Knock next time!" He looked to see the Malfoy family wearing different clothing. Lucius wore a black suit and tie, draco wore a similar suit but in a charcol grey, and narcissa wore a nice black cocktail dress and heals. If zuko didnt know them, they would have looked quite normal, like a happy mundane family. "Why not the robes?" He asked about the sudden change in fashion.

"The camp ground is shared with muggles so we have to dress incognito," draco said, he looked so unhappy in his tie.

"Muggles?"

Narcissa gave a small smile, "non magic folk," she sounded as if she were explaining something to a child.

"We got you some muggle clothes." Lucius threw a brown package on his bed, "put them on and meet us downstairs in five minutes, dont be late," he closed the door. Zuko heard his footstep walk down the hallway followed by the footsteps of his wife and son.  
Inside the package was a black teeshirt and a pair of jeans. "They wear fancy close and i get the basics," he said to his empty room. He threw the clothes on real quick and headed down stairs.

The family stood in the door way leading to the street. They were not holding any bags because lucius had the house elves take everything and set it up at the site a day before.

"Narcissa who do you want to apparate with?" Lucius talked to his wife.

She put her hand on her sons shoulder and gave a small squeeze, "i'll take draco," she pulled out her wand, gripped draco on the shoulder and gave her want a flick. Zuko heard a loud popping sound and blinked, they were gone! He stood amazed at their sudden disappearance.

"Come here! Hurry up boy!" Lucius practically pulled him over to where he stood. He wipped his wand out, "hold tight," he grumbled.

Zuko barely got to ready himself before they were being sucked through a vortex. His whole body felt like it was being stretched out like rubber, he could barely breath. Just as soon as it happened it was done, his feet felt solid land again where his knees buckled and his stomach spilt its contents.

"Get up you fool," lucius grabbed his shirt and pulled him up.

Zuko looked up, they had arrived on what appeared to be some sort of misty moore. There were three people standing infront of him, Narcissa, Draco, and Fudge. The minister was wearing a grey button down, a plaid jacket with a red tie, zuko thought he would have looked vaguely normal except for to his horror, he wore a kilt and flip flops.

"Oh, you dont look too good boy, hear take this, apparition always upsets newer stomachs," he chuckled and handed zuko a purple glass bottle filled with some mysterious liquid. He uncorked it and a waft of vanilla hit his nose. A citrus taste of oranges his his lips and ran down his throat. The swig of the potion instantaneously settled his stomach, though zuko still didn't feel like either eating or thinking of food for the rest of the day."its my own brew, tastes way better than the generic stuff," the portly man chuckled and stuck the bottle back in his jacket. "Now lucius," he started and turned to Malfoy, "if you follow me we will check you in to the campground and i will show you too your tent, it is right next to mine!" Fudge was so happy and giddy as he walked the dark and gloomy wizarding family down through the moore. Not able to male out much through the mist, the malfoys and Zuko followed the minister, he seemed to know where they were going. After about twenty minutes of walking and many complaints from draco, zuko could make out what looked like a small cottage through the mist. Beyond the cottage, roofs of tents could be seen poking out of the fog. A man stood out looking at the approaching customers. Zuko could tell that he was a reall muggle or a very convincing wizard, his clothes looked very normal.

Fudge walked up to the man, who gave him a weird look, "hello again mr. Roberts!" Cornelius greeted the man as if they were old friends but just got a weird glare back.

"Oh its you again," said the muggle, "who're them?" He asked knodding towards the four new comers.

"Malfoy's one tent booked a couple days ago," lucius said coldly.

"Aye," Mr. Roberts said studying a list tacked to the door,"you got a spot near the woods,"

"I got you one of the closest spots to the event!" Fudge squeaked excitedly.

Mr. Roberts just gave them a stare, "oh is that why there are a bunch of weirdos here? Some sort of convention? Let me tell you," he said gruffly," i have seen alot of weird people here today, one man was wearing a night gown! And some of these tents are like those i have never seen before, chimneys! On a tent! Blimey these people must be barking mad to-"

Zuko heard a small pop and a wizard in plus fours appears near mr. Roberts and yells "obliviate!" The muggles eyes slid out of focus as he entered some sort of trance.

Draco leaned over to zuko, " memory modification spell, he saw too much wizard activity, they are just keeping the muggle in check,"

The minister hurried the family away from the muggle and into the campground, "we shouldn't be here when he wakes up, we could just pay him later" though zuko had a feeling that Lucius had no intention of giving the muggle any money.

They trudged along the feild between two long lines of tents. Each one looked a bit different, some looked normal while others looked so magical it was no wonder the muggle got suspicious. Some tents had chimneys others had weather veins zuko felt like he was walking through a walked up near the woods where they reached a spot with a sign that said mafloy on it. Zuko saw the house elves standing outside in a line, he gave gringle a small smile. He then saw a massive tent laying behind them. It had three floors, and a big oak door. It almost looked like a cabin to a muggle who glanced at it quickly. "This is a tent?" Zuko stared in awe.

" this is luxury," narcissa smiled and walked through the door. The rest of the family and fudge followed.

Inside was a palace, bigger than the bender had thought it would be. It looked like a gothic style mansion complete with gormet kitchen and luxury seats. It reminded Zuko of a smaller size of the malfoys house.

Fudge walked up beside him, "boy lucius you do have a good taste in tents," he chuckled looking around the place, he found the kitchen fridge to be extra interesting, diving into the drinks of wine and brandy. "Um kids, why dont you go explore the campground? Let the adults talk," cornelius started pooring wine into three glasses, "he raised a toast, "i am going to need this to get me through the game," he winked. Draco rolled his eyes and left the tent in a huff. Zuko followed behind him.

Outside Zuko saw Draco meet up with some gruff looking boys who were standing outside. Both of them were pretty heavy set and rough looking, they cracked their beefy knuckles acting tough. Zuko knew if it came to a fight he could beat both of them single handedly. . "Hey zuko!" He called out, "i am going to hang out with crabbe and goyal, you can find something to do right?" He didnt even wait for him to reply before the boy ran off.

"Great now what am i going to do?" He grumbled and headed in the opposite direction. The city of tents stretched in every direction. Zuko walked down the lanes staring at everything, it was so weird to see magic people living together. It dawned on him how many witches and wizards there must be in the world, he wondered if there were any in the four nations.

He passed a small wizard child who was kneeling on the ground poking a slug with the end of a wand. The small creature grew in size and looked three times and squishy and slimey. His mother came out of the tent.

"How many times have i told you kevin? Dont touch daddy's wand! _Yecccch!_" She had trodden on the giant slug which burst with green slime. Her screams followed him down the lane.

Farther down the rows of tents he saw a party of wizards hanging outside of one tent, he wouldn't have thought anything of it except for all of them had bright red hair. As he approached he noticed two familiar faces, fred and george sat around a fire place as they tried to ignite some wood using matches. The old man using the matches had bright red hair and wore sweaters and sweatpants that were two sizes too big for him, Zuko assumed that he must be their father. He tried and tried to light a match but ended up tossing each one, a small pile of failed matches sat beside him.

"Why dont we just use the kitchen?" Fred asked.

"Because," the dad said frustratedly, "we have to pretend to be muggles and they cook outside like this!"

"Need help?" Zuko asked as he approached the group. The twins sat back and glared at him but the father who never met him smiled.

"Hello, i am Arthur Weasley, and this is Fred and George," he said motioning to the twins.

"Yes i met them a couple days ago," he smiled but the twins only gave him a bigger growl. "I am Zuko, need help lighting your fire?"

"Oh yes!" Arthur grinned wildly at him, "do you know how to use matches?"

"I have had some experience with fire," he motioned to his scar.

"Oh ooo, do matches do that?"

"Um no, it was just a bad experience..."Zuko noticed that the man had no clue how to use any muggle tools. He bent down near the fire and took a match. As he struck the match he snapped his fingers slightly, igniting the pile of wood in the pit. With his back turned to arthur, the man wasn't able to see what he did and assumed that the matches did all the work. Zuko looked up to see the twins staring at him as if he had two heads, he gave them a little wink and put his finger to his lips to tell them not to say anything.

"Amazing," arthur gazed at the roaring fire, "matches are truely amazing, what do you think boys?" He asked the two twins.

"Yeah, Amazing," they said in unison. Zuko hinted a bit of sarcasm but ignored it, Arthur how ever took no notice.

"Well dad we should probably show Zuko around," fred said, standing up from his seat on the grass.

Arthur smiled, "sure, but dont forget to bring back more fire wood." The wizard smiled then turned to try and figure out how to set the cooking equipment up, "do i put the pot on before or after i ready the sausage?"

The twins dragged zuko away from the tents and all the way to the woods. They walked until the twins were sure that they were out of sight and earshot from any muggle or wizard.

"What was that about?" George turned to him and looked him directly in the eye.

"What was what about? i was just trying to be nice," zuko said.

"You are a malfoy," the other twin growled, "they are all terrible,"

"I am a distant relative?"

"Well you do look foreign," fred admitted, "how did you get your scar?"

"Not important," zuko didnt feel like telling his sob story today.

"Oh really? You sure lie like a Malfoy," george and fred circled him, he honestly couldnt tell who was talking any more.

"What about the fire?" The other continued, "how did you do that? Fire spells are nearly impossible to do especially for a 6th year."

"No its not its easy, look" zuko removed his toy wand from his back pocket. His hands shaking nervously as he prepared himself for the trick, he didn't practice his fake magic bending, but it had to work if he was going to fool them. He took a deep breath the waved the wand, he focused his power on his finger tips and shot a spark out of the end of his fingers, creating the illusion of magic. The two twins stood back in awe as he continued the flames for a bit longer then lowered his wand, "there easy,"

"Wait," fred said he had a puzzled look on his face, "let me see your wand," he made a grab for it but zuko pulled it out of the way.

"No, you have your own," zuko put the wand back in his pocket for protection.

"No i know that wand, give it here,"

Zuko took a step back from the red head but he forgot about the twin behind him. His wand was swiped from his back pocket then tossed to fred. The boy gave it a quick swish, he let out a laugh when nothing happened.

"Yeah this is that joke wand you baught at Gamble and Japes. Whats going on?"

"Nothing!"

George pulled his wand out and pointed it towards the fire bender, "come on, we know how to give you warts and make you voice high pitched for hours, you wouldn't want the Malfoy name tarnished would you?"

"Hey its complicated, can i have my wand back?" He was getting heated. Zuko lunged for the stick but the boy pulled away.

"How complicated?" They asked in unison.

Zuko growled angrily, these boys were getting on his nerves, "you know what? Forget it, keep the stupid wand." Fire spat out of his mouth as he turned and stormed off. He just wanted to be nice and they took his wand and interrogated him. With each step he got even more angry at himself, how could he have been so stupid? He couldn't trust anyone to keep a secret let alone make a friend. His life was a mess. he got more and more frustrated to the point where he had to sit down. Near the edge of the wood he leaned back against a tree. Pulling his legs to his chest and burying his face against his knees. He took deep breaths to try and cool himself down. He thought calming thoughts like about his uncle and what he would do.

Footsteps came up behind him and someone sat down on each side of the tree.

"Go away," he growled at them. He didn't even have to see their faces to tell that it was the twins.

"Hey sorry about what we did back there," both said in unison.

"Yeah," the one on his left continued, "we over reacted, we were not use to a Malfoy being nice." They both took a sigh then continued, "once our during ou fourth year at Hogwarts Lucius gave our sister a possessed book that put her life in danger, we find it hard to trust you guys. But i think we understand the scar and the False wand."

"Yeah," the other one continued, "I'd could only imagine what Lucius would do to cover up that one of his relatives were a half muggle. I heard you guys were like house elves, snap of your fingers and you can do a small amount of magic, but are limited to just that. i just cant believe he would punish you like that just because you are not a full blown wizard."

Zuko lifted his head and stared at the kids puzzled, "Wait what?"

Fred put his hand on Zuko's should as if trying to calm a mourning person, "You know, you could always report child abuse to the ministry,"

Zuko had to hold his breath to keep himself from laughing. The twins guessed correctly about the wand, it was only a scheme to cover up his non magic abilities, but they missed how he got burned. they thought that it was the Malfoy's who gave him that scar. Should he play along with it? Zuko took a deep breath and let his face drop, "I can't report this offense, the ministry will ban me from Hogwarts,"

"We understand," George said, "Everyone should gat a chance to attend Hogwarts, whether fully magical, half way, or not."

Fred grew a smile on his face and beamed,"Hey!You want to hang out with our family until the game beggins? Or would you like to return to Lucius?" Fred asked.

A small smile came across Zuko's face, should he try making friends?

_"Even in the darkest of times, one may find a friend in the most unlikely of places"_ uncles voice echoed in the back of his mind.

"Yeah i would like that," he smiled at the boys.

They lead him back through the woods and through the maze of tents. Honestly if they were not with him, Zuko probably would have gotten lost and never would have made it back. the sun was up in the sky as they approached the Weasley's tent.

"So i heard you halfbreed guys can only do like some small sparks and stuff. whats it like?" George smiled, he looked very curious about Zuko's abilities, half breed wizards must have been rare.

"Um... yeah, only a spark, like to start a fire. nothing too big," Zuko lied. he felt bad about the false information he gave to the twin's but he couldn't tell them the truth.

Zuko looked up at the approaching tent, almost ten wizards and witches stood outside the tent eating the food the Mr. Weasley cooked on the fire. each one of them had red hair, except one boy with black hair and a girl with wild brown curls. An older woman noticed him and ran out to the twins.

"Fred! George!" she yelled, shaking a spoon at them. flicks of what looked like oatmeal flew of the end, "What did you do to this poor boy!" she screamed at the twins who almost looked terrified of her. The woman grabbed Zuko's face in both hands and examined it closely. her eyes looked worried as she examined the scar.

"We didn't burn him mum!" Fred defended them both, "He already had it!"

"Don't lie to your mother!"

Arthur came running up from his place near the fire and held the ladie's shoulders, releasing her grip from Zuko's face. "Molly they are telling the truth, this is Zuko Malfoy, he helped us build the beautiful fire, using muggle matches too!"

Molly looked taken aback when she heard the word Malfoy, "Why you don't look like a Malf-," she stopped, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips, "That evil man! how dare he abuse this poor child!" she raged and stormed around in a circle, "We need to contact the ministry at once!"

"NO!" both the twins and Zuko yelled. Molly stopped and stared at them in astonishment.

Fred cleared his throat, he looked at Zuko as if permission to tell them the secret. Zuko nodded it was a lie anyway might as well keep up appearances. Fred and George hurried everyone inside with a few complaints from a shorter red head boy. Zuko was at first worried not everyone was going to fit in the small two man tent, but all ten of them pushed through the flaps and into the magically spacious room. the inside remined him of a small cottage, a tiny kitchen sat on the far side and bunks were lain out around the room, it looked almost like a house. "This, has to be top secret," Fred started. The twins told the story together, about the wand and about him being a "Half Muggle", even the part about his scar. Gasps and sighes of sympathy were heard from the crowd as the twins told them about zuko. He didn't really mind the lie, the Malfoys were generally terrible people so how can he tarnish an already evil name? "And that's why we can not let this information leak," Fred finished and stared at the silent crowd.

molly weasley stood up with tears in her eyes. she ran over and gave the fire bender a huge hug. Her arms embraced him with such force he could barely breath. when she finally let go he was left gasping for breath. Sh turned to the family, "Not a word!" her shrill voice exclaimed, "From any of you!" the group let out a low murmur of agreement. "Oh my! i forgot to introduce you to the family!" she listed everyones name and pointed to them, there was fred, george, and arthur, who he already knew, percy, Ginny, and Ron were all the Weasleys. She introduced the small girl with the poofy brown hair to be Hermione Granger, and the black haired boy to be Harry Potter.

Hermione too had tears leaking out of her face, she tried to hold her sobs back as he received a second hug that day. "What you must be going through is just barbaric," she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Yeah mate," Ron stated, "the Malfoys are terrible,"

Harry walked up to him looking awkward as if he didn't know what to say. Zuko noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar on his for head. the boy shuffled his feet awkwardly and pushed up his round glasses, "Uh nice scar," he murmured. hermione punched him in the arm.

"Uh thanks," Zuko replied, not sure of what to say, "you too,"


	8. The Quidditch World Cup

Zuko spent his time with the Weasleys considerabley well. The red heads started to dan the colour green in support for Ireland, while many other wizards around their tent were wearing red for Bulgaria. Quidditch was still a foreign game to him but Harry, Fred and George gave him a quick run through.

"There are seven players on a team," George stated.

Fred continued his sentence listing off the positions, "There's three chasers, one Keeper, two beaters and a seeker."

"The chasers carry a ball about this big," Harry espimated the sized and held up his hands as if he were holding the ball. "It's called the quaffle. The three chasers play the ball down to the opposite side of the feild and try to score in one of the three opposing goals, which the keeper tries to block,"

"The beaters are the best position on the team, Me and freddie play the beaters for the Gryfindore team." George nudged his brother, both beaming, "we have the job of hitting bludgers with a bat, trying to bloody up the other team while defending our own,"

Zuko cringed, "Sounds painful,"

"It is," the brothers said in unison.

"What about the seeker?" Zuko asked the group of three.

"Oh that position is harry, he flies around searching for the golden snitch, hense the name seeker," Fred said.

"Yup, once when i catch the ball, which is the size of a walnut by the way, the game is over and we are rewarded one hundred and fifty points." The black haired boy said, he seemed to know alot about the game.

Hermione spoke up from where she sat in the corner reading a small green book, "The ball used to be a small fast yellow bird called a snitch, almost like a humming bird. they would catch those but usually the bird died because the seeker would accidently break its bones. After endangering the species, they switched to small golden balls in its place. hense the name the golden snitch,"

"thanks for the fun fact hermione, i will right that down right away," George joked. the poofy haired girl huffed and resumed reading her book, Advanced Rune Translation.

The four boys then heard a man calling outside. "Bets! Bets! Bets on the World Cup! Who will win? You tell me!," the boys ran outside to see a man jumping around happily. He was wearing yellow and black stipped robes, Zuko thought he looked like a vulture bee. "Arthur Weasly!" the man walked over to where Mr. Weasley fiddled witha lawn chair, "Would you fancy a flutter on the match?" he jingled what seemed like a small bag of money. "I already got two bets for Bulgaria scoring first, i offered him nice odds."

"Ho ho! go on then how about a Galleon for ireland winning?" Arthur replied, tossing a gold coin towards the wasp coloured man.

Ludo looked a bit dissapointed, "Only a galleon? very well then," He took out a list and a quill, "Arthur Weasley, a galleon Ireland." The man looked up happily and clapped his hands together, "Any other takers?'

"Now Bagman," Arthur said sternly, "The kids are too young to gamble, I dont think Molly would like them risking their pocket money,"

Fred and George completely ignored their father and tossed a small pouch containing all their money at the man, "We will bet, thirty seven galleons, fifteen sickles and three nuts that Ireland wins but Krum gets the snitch,"

The man gave a childish grin of excitement as he counted the money and wrote down the names.

"Now boys," Arthur retaliated, "that was your savings... i dont think...your mother," He bagan but couldn't think of anything that would change the twin's mind, because frankly nothing could.

Ludo Bagman put the pouch of change into his robe, "Now Arthur, the boys are old enough to know what they want. You reckon Ireland will win but Krum gets the snitch? not a chance boys, not a chance," He chuckled. "Ill give you excellant odds on that one! what about you boy? Do you want to bet?" Bagman looked right at Zuko. a puzzled face crossed his face after his eyes flickered up to see Zuko's hair, "Is he one of yours Arthur?"

"No," Arthur laughed, "This is Zuko a friend of ours,"

"Oh!" The colourful man chuckled, his childish face smiling like an idiot, "Well, any friend of the Weasleys is a friend of mine! How much are you willing to bet boy?"

"Sorry im not interested in beting, I would just like to watch the game," Zuko gave a small smile towards the man who gave a disheartened shrug.

"Very well then, no harm no foul," Ludo whipped out a pocket watch and gasped, "Oh! would you wool at the time! we should get going!" the man in the wasp attire dissaparated, Percy cursed his recklessness with magic, even though the nearest muggle tent was rows away.

"Oh he's right! Come one boys! hurry up! someone call the women! we should get going!" Arthur called out and raced around to get everyone together.

As soon as everyone stood together and the heads were counted, Zuko and the Weasleys head off into the woods. They could hear thousands of people moving around them, laughter and snatches of singing were heard through the trees. everyone joked around Zuko about random things like trolls and bogeys. Since he had no idea what any of them were talking about he just kept quiet. after walking for what seemed like twenty minutes, Mrs. Weasley walked up next to him and handed him what looked like a sweater. Zuko didn't even notice how cold he was untill the soft fabric touched his hand.

"Here deary it is going to get cold in the stands, better to be warm than to catch a fever," Zuko thanked her with a respectful bow. she chuckled and mention what a gentleman he was then returned back to where she was previously walking with Ginny.

Zuko pulled the sweater over his black tee shirt. Warming his skin he saw the sweater was red and had a golden Z on the front of it. "Wow she knits fast" he mumbled in awe at the completed clothing piece.

"She makes those sweaters every year," harry stated,"No wonder she can knit one in a couple hours," he chuckled.

after about twenty minutes of walking the woods cleared and thinned out into a feild. the family stood in the shadow of an immense stadium. Zuko was sure that the gold walls could hold ten fire nation ships.

"Seats about a hundred thousand," Mr. Weasley noted noticing everyone's awestruck faces.

Percy walked near the front of the group, looking as if he thought he were leading them, though it was Arthur who Zuko was following. "Took the ministry almost a whole year to build it," He piped up and bragged, though nobody was listening to him.

They headed up towards the nearest entrance where a huge crowd of witches and wizards stood. A thin ministry witch stood in the door way and announced seats as the people walked by. "Weasleys! Prime seats, top box! Straight up the stairs as high as you can go," the witch pointed a boney finger towards some steps, Zuko heard Ron complain about climbing the stairs.

"Don't be so lazy Ronald," Hermione said walking past the group she started on the stairs.

about fifteen minuets of climbing floor after floor everyone was a bit tired. Finally the stairs opened up and ended in a small carpeted box was situated high ubove the stadium and centered about the middle of the quidditch pitch. the room was filled with two rows of purple guilded chairs, the weasleys filed in and took up the entire first row. Zuko sat between Hermione and Harry. Ron sat on the other side of hermione and gave some protective glares at Zuko, he was the only one who didn't accept him being a Malfoy no matter what his past was like.

Zuko looked out of the box and saw a scene he would only dream of. a hundred thousand witched and wizards were taking their seats. The stands rose hundreds of feet above the oval feild. A golden light illuminated the field, seeming to be emitted from the stadium itself. Zuko saw a giant black board floating across the stadium, golden writing was scribbling across the board then blinked and erased itself. Zuko imagined a hand writing the words with golden ink.

_The Bluebottle: A broom for the whole family!-Skower's all purpose magical mess remover- Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans-_

It was a giant advertising board. he felt Harry move on his side. Zuko saw the kid, he was looking around the box and his eyes stopped somewhere behind him, "Dobby?" Harry stood up and walked over to a small creature sitting in the back of the room. Zuko recognized the Creature as a house elf, it was shaking terribly, covering its eyes with its ears and hands. Nearly all the weasleys group turned around interested in what the creature was doing. Zuko however got bored and looked back out to the stadium.

Zuko saw Ron fiddle with something. they looked like glasses but they had all sorts of nobbs and buttons on them. Ron pu them on and gasped, "Amazing!' turned a couple nobbs, "Wow!"

"What exactly are those?" he asked the boy.

Ron reluctantly removed the glasses from his eyes, "They are omnioculars, you can rewind what you see and watch it again and see it in slow motion too,"

"Wow! can i see?"

"No get your own," ron sneered, "You are a Malfoy im sure you can afford it." Hermione smacked ron upside the head, "Ow, what was that for?" he grumbled to himself. hermione gave him a death glare, he rolled his eyes and put the omnioculars back on. "Woah i can watch this bloke pick his nose again, and again, and again..."

"So whens this game thing suppose to start?" Zuko was getting tired of waiting. he leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.

"Well," Hermione stated, looking at her velvet covered tassled programme, "It says here there is suppose to be a Mascot display before the match starts,"

"Ooooo," Arthur said, "That's always exciting!"

Harry sat back down with them. "House elves are complicated," He breathed.

Zuko opened his eyes to see who else was in the box with them. One by one the seats slowly filled up as people trickled into the room. Arthur stood up and shook hands with almost everyone, by the way they dressed Zuko could tell they were very important, and very rich. Percy too was jumping up from his seat ever so often that it looked like he was being fire bended in the bum. Zuko recognized a wizard standing in purple robes, Cornelius Fudge stood there greeting his guests. Percy jumped up and gave the minister a bow so big that not only did he look ridiculous but his glasses also fell to the floor and shattered. Percy turned so red in embarrassment that he looked like a beat as he fixed his opticals with a swish of his wand. Cornelius Fudge walked over and greeted Harry as if an old friend.

"Oh you know Harry here," Zuko saw he was talking to a Bulgarian man. He must have been somesort of government official due to his expensive outfit. Cornelius seemed to have trouble speaking to him. "Harry potter... the boy who lived...come on now you have to know him!"

The bulgarian noticed the lightning scar and started making squeaky noises, pointing to him and speaking something in a foreign tongue.

"Ah i am terrible with languages, the only other one i know is troll, for that you just point and grunt," the portly man chuckled then noticed Zuko sitting there, "Oh Zuko! barely noticed you there! How have you been? its great to see you again!"

Zuko stood up and gave the minister a respectful bow, like he would give in the four nations. "its an honour to meet you again sir" he said. He saw Percy slouch in his chair giving both Harry and him jealous glares.

"always greeting people like one would a king," Cornelius chuckled, "I see you have met some new friends including the famous Harry Potter! good for you boy." he slapped Zuko on the shoulder then looked around the room, "Ah! and there is Lucius!"

Zuko turned to see the Malfoy family walk through the door. he was afraid for the punishment he would get for not returning to the tent in hours. Noticing that they didn't see them he quickly turned back around and slouched in his seat trying to hide from their glare. He heard Harry and Hermione turn around in their seats to watch the new comers. He listened as Fudge walked around and introduced Lucius to everyone.

"Now i am sure you know Mr. Weasley here," the portly man stated as the walked over to Arthur. Zuko shrunk down even more in his seat, anymore and he would have been absorbed in the cushions.

"Good Lord," He heard the cold man's voice say. maybe if Zuko didn't look at Lucius he wouldn't be noticed. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the top box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge who wasn't listening mentions, "Oh lucius has just mad a very generous donation to the St. Mungo's Hospital."

"That's very nice," Zuko could hear the strain in Arthur's voice, like he was trying to hold back his arm from murdering the blonde haird man.

"Zuko," He heard Lucius growl, "Where have you been? we have been looking for you for hours! Get over here now!" He sounded like he was yelling but the volume of his voice was that of a normal conversation.

Zuko sighed under his breath, "I guess you didn't look that hard then," Zuko grumbled and shot Lucius a stare.

"What was that boy?!" he shot back at the prince. Zuko looked back to his feet and walked passed the row of Weasleys who all seemed to be both glaring at Lucius and looking sympathetically to their friend at the same time.

He passed Mrs. Weasley who gave him a nice squeeze on the shoulder, "Its going to be all right deary," she gave him a soft hug. "If you need anything just ask us," her smile was sweet as he turned back and headed down the row. Multiple "see you laters" and "good lucks" were said in his direction but they were all muted out by the glare he got from Malfoy.

"Don't you ever run away like that again, do you hear me? or i will not forget to tell them about this. What on earth are you wearing boy?" he tugged at the warm sweater Molly Weasley had knitted him.

"A sweater, i was cold." he grumbled.

"Take it off," he demanded.

"No,"

"Excuse me? i said take that hideous sweater off," Lucius growled his blue eyes piercing into zuko's.

"No, I am cold and i will wear it. My friend gave it to me i am going to keep it." Zuko bore his stare right back into the man. Zuko's arms clutched the sweater protectively around him.

Lucius hissed , "Fine i will remove it myself," the man swished his wand at Zuko's clothing and stitch by stitch the sweater unraveled leaving a small pile of red and gold yarn on the floor. Zuko looked around the box, nobody but the Weasley and Malfoy family saw what was going on.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard. she was mad as ever and looked like she could breath fire any minute with a flick of her tongue. "I made that for him!"

Lucius gave the lady a rude sneering smile, "No wonder it looked terrible," Malfoy gave zuko a shove, pushing him in the row behind the red head, "Sit down and stay there i don't want to hear another word out of you," Zuko flopped down in the chair behind Harry. his perfect day was ruined by the chances of his friends having seats right near the Malfoy's. out of a hundred thousand seats they had to have these ones.

screams and cheers were heard roaring throughout the stands. He heard the voice of Ludo bagman announce the Bulgarian mascots. Beautiful women came gliding over the field. Zuko heard someone whisper the word _Veela_. the beautiful women started to sing. it felt as if all of his worries were just melted away with the musics flowing notes. Once the veela started to dance however Zuko's mind went completely blank, all that mattered to him was that the veela wouldn't stop dancing, for if they did, Zuko felt that something terrible would happen.

"Zuko," he heard someone hiss as the music and dancing abruptly ended. he looked over to see draco staring at him. He then just noticd that he was dancing, looking around he saw that only Draco and Narcissa saw him, luckily Lucius was oblivious. Zuko glanced forward to see Hermione pulling harry off the ledge of the box.

Ludo's voice boomed across the stadium, "And now! the Irish Mascots!"

Zuko leaned forward to get a better look. Green commets shot around the stadium throwing gold flecks everywhere, to Zuko's astonishment he saw that the green comets were little leprechauns and that they were throwing gold everywhere. Golden coins landed in their top box and he bent over to start collecting the coins.

"Don't pick up the coins, we don't beg Zuko, you leave that for the lower class" Lucius's voice sneered as he growled at the wizards in front of them. The weazleys were hooting and hollering and picking up the gold coins and throwing them in the air. Zuko sat back and closed his eyes, he wished his alias could have been related to the red heads instead of the Malfoys.

the next moment he opened his eyes, the game had begun. Green and white irish wizards and witches flew around on broomsticks swarmed by the red bugarian wizards on other broomstcks. everything was happening so fast Zuko could barely percieve it. After adjusting to the speed and noise, zuko could finally understand the game. The irish had an amazing team of chasers and keepers, while the bulgarians had their skills focused on the seeker and the beaters.

"They're going to crash!" he heard Hermione scream. Zuko followed her gaze to see both the seekers speeding to the grownd. the crowd screamed "Pull up! pull up!" but the bulgarian continued to fall straight down, neck in neck with the irish. At the last second Krum yanked his broom up and flew level with the ground, his feet barely touching the grass. The irish man however hit the ground hard and fell off his broom. Para medics were sent out to help the fallen player, shaking his head with a few cheers from the crowd the green seeker was back on his broom.

Fifteen more minutes after the amazing play the irish made ten more goals, pulling ahead one hundred thirty to ten. there were fouls and false plays being thrown left and right, zuko could barley catch up. yet again the two seekers went into a dive. Screams came from the crowd when the irish seeker crashed to the ground yet again, knocking himself out cold. Zuko heard the crowd start cheering happily, looking up he saw the big score board write in gold letters _Krum Caught the Snitch! Ireland won!_ A smile came across the princes face as he saw the two Weasley twins saunter over to Ludo Bagman with huge grins on their faces, they had one the bet, Krum got the snitch but Ireland won the game.

"What a dull game," he heard Lucius growl.

Zuko squinted as lights came on in the top box, letting the crowd easily see inside. Two panting Wizards came in holding two large trophies one silve and one gold. the two Quittich teams filed in on the sides of the box. The crowd cheered as each team was handed their appropriate trophy.

Everyone in the box was celebrating except for the Malfoys who looked unphased by the current events. He saw Fred and George rattle a bag full of their winnings. He wished he had bet some money too, the two were rich!.

The Malfoy family got up to leave. Lucus practically yanked Zuko up and pushed him through the door, without a chance to say goodbye the door closed his veiw of his new friends, they were gone.


	9. The Forgotten Battle

Zuko slowly followed his family back towards the woods. they were soon caught up with crowds now flowing out of the stadium heading back to their tents. They could hear other fans cheering and singing as they walked back down the path in the woods. When they got back to their tent everyone went in their own direction, Narcissa to take a shower, Draco to his room, and Lucius turned to Zuko.

"You will go to your room and stay there till the morning, dont even think about coming out of the tent until the sun is out, got it?" Lucius glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, thats what your little house elf is for," Zuko made a disgusting face back a Lucius.

"Don't talk back to me!" Lucius point his wand to the prince's throat, nothing seemed to happen. "Be glad i didn't take you fire away this time,"

Zuko looked at the man confused, _"What?"_ He went to say but no sound came out. he stared at Lucius horrified. Zuko grabbed his own throat as if protecting it would make his voice come back, _"What did you do?"_He mouthed at the blonde haired wizard.

"Go to your room! I don't want to hear another word from you all night!" Lucius grinned at his ironic joke. he then gave him a kick towards the tent's stairs. Zuko let out a silent yelp and headed upstairs. How long was this spell going to last?

Zuko's camping room had a bed and his duffle bag in it, besides those two things it was completely empty. He sat down on the bed and wondered what the Weasleys were doing right now, probably throwing a crazy party celebrating their victory. He could hear fireworks in the distance and once or twice he saw a wizard walk back to their tent with a veela. Leprechauns shot passed his window with a green glow spreading gold everywhere. Zuko thought about the poor muggle campers who wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

The prince got changed into some long pajama pants and laid down to rest. his head was racing from the match's excitement but he still managed to get his eyes closed. Dozing off he fell into a light sleep.

He woke up, sweat beaded his face and chest. Dimly he could tell that something was wrong. The singing that had once been outside turned to screams, the sound of people's feet running past the tent sounded like thunder. Zuko jumped out of bed and ran to the window of the tent. people were running and yelling, he saw flames burn down tents around theirs and people stuggled to save their families from the disaster. Zuko's eyes widened, "Oh no," he mouthed forgetting that his voice was gone.

The bender ran through the tent house and silently called out to the Malfoys. They had to get out of there now if they wanted to survive the oncoming flames. Racing through the house three times over he found that nobody was there, they had left him in the middle of the night, forgotten. He silently swore and raged out of the house.

the night air froze his sweating skin, his chest and face put him in shock for a second. Snapping out of it he saw the flames approaching slowly. The other campers were running for the woods away from the fire. He squinted through the bright flames and saw hooded figures tightly packed walking towards him. They shot spells and curses out of their wands making noise that sounded like gun shots. To Zuko's horror, floating above them were four stuggling figures, being twisted and turned into grotesque shapes. The figures looked like marionettes and the masked wizards, their masters. Zuko looked harder and noticed that the larger male shape was Mr. Roberts, the muggle grounds owner, the women must have been Mrs. Roberts and Zuko assumed the smaller two were their children. Zuko felt sick seeing the immoral display.

Zuko noticed that more and more wizards joined the group, all clad in black hoods and white masks. They pointed and laughed at the flying muggles. The group slowly marched down the lines of tents, throwing curses that sent the canvas houses flying or on fire, the screaming grew louder.

A women wizard ran past him, knocking him out of his stare. She ran past him towards the woods, Zuko followed in that direction, high taling it away from the dangerous wizards. He ran past lanes and lanes of tents when he saw a small child crying. The little muggle girl lost her mom in the rampaging crowd.

"_MOM!"_the girl cried out, shouting for someone zuko couldn't see.

The prince approached the girl he wanted to help her, being a muggle in this situation was deadly especially for a defencless child. He was feet away when a cloaked wizard stepped out from behind a tent and pointed his wand at the girl. Zuko saw that the man too had a mask. The figure wave his wand and the girl started to float out of the air slowly.

"_NO!"_ Zuko silently yelled, and threw his fists toward the man. Strong powerful fire streams flung the man back, setting him running away with his robes alight. He ran to the girl on the ground and picked her up, he wanted to comfort her but didn't have time the group was approaching fast. He ran for the woods. The trail from the Quidditch cup was dark. he could see shadows of people running around in the forest, trying to get away from the terrorizing image.

_"_Mary! Mary where are you?" he heard a womans voice not too far off cry for a missing family member.

The girl he carried perked up an yelled "_Momma!"_ Zuko headed in the direction of the womens voice. Jumping over tree roots and dodging old stumps he found the lady running in circles frantically looking for her missing child. He sprinted up to her, she let out a scream of releif as she saw her child unharmed. Setting her down, the girl gave him a big hug and ran to her mother who picked her up and sprinted away, yelling thank you's and God bless's behind her to Zuko.

Zuko continued down the path and almost ran into the Red headed family. They all looked tired and frightened, standing in the dark with only their night shirts on. The twins and ginny were gone, Only Molly Arthur Harry Ron Hermione and Percy were together.

"I am going to help the ministry!" Mr. Weasley yelled, "Go find you brothers and sister! stay in the woods, stay safe!"

Percy jumped up at the word ministry, "I will help to Dad!" He whipped his wand out of his night shirt.

"Very well," his dad approved, "The rest of you head through the woods to safety!"

Zuko stepped forward, He was going with them. He silently mouthed it to Arthur who stared oddly at him. He pointed at his throat, with a wave of Percys wand, Zuko felt liquid run down his throat freeing his voice box.

"I am coming with you," Zoka said, his speech finally could be heard.

"Son, I am not sure with your abilities-" Mr.. Weasley said.

"My abilities are fine!" Zuko snapped, "I want to help,"

"Oh fine, very well, but you need to stay with me," Mr. Weasley turned towards the feild, "Let go!" the ran back into the open where the group of cloacked figures started to disperse. Mr. Weasley started waving his wand throwing curses everywhere, slowly making his way through the crownd towards the muggles, Zuko followed behind. Mr. Weasley was focused on a wizard ahead of them when three more came up on their back.

"Watch out!" Zuko called, he whipped his arms and spun a kick, sending blazing arcs at the three wizards, sending them back running.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Arthur yelled behind him at Zuko.

"My abilities," Zuko called back.

they continued making their way through the crowd. Zuko threw fire bombs and fire blades towards their attackers, sending them running, some even ran before he had a chance to strike. They neared the Flying muggles where some ministry wizards were fighting the cloaked ones. there was a large explosion of green glittering smoke in the sky. Zuko at first thought it was the leprechauns again, but looking at the smoke form he knew he was dead wrong. He was looking at a skull made out of emerald stars with a snake coming out of its mouth like a snake.

"No," he heard mr. Weasley gasp as he too looked up to the sky.

The ministry wizards were fighting all around them, the Dark wizards were starting to disband, either running off or being captured, though the pack of them were still holding strong. Each minister was sparring a cloaked figure, lights and sparks flung from every wand in the area. Zuko then noticed Two red headed boys were also in the mix, throwing stink bombs and fire crackers curses where they can.

"Fred George? Fred George get out of here!" Mr. Weasley yelled at the kids. "Zuko take the twins back to the woods now!"

"But i want to-"

"Please!" Arthur turned to him and looked terrified, he wasn't afraid for himself how ever, it looked like he feared for his sons. "Now!" the red head gave him and his sons a push towards the trees. Zuko Practically had to drag them away with many complaints about honour from the boys. when they were far enough away, Zuko stopped pull the boys and they all ran together. Cloaked men stood in their way and one by one they fell to Zuko's fire. He ran with a fire whip in each hand, lashing out at any cloacked figures who attacked.

"Thats Amazing!" He heard the boys yell behind him, shooting spells from their magic sticks.

making it to the woods, they let up the pace a bit, but to nothing less than a run. Zuko easily dodged the tree roots with his light feet, but the twins were not as graceful. He heard a thud and a cry of pain, he turned to see Fred on the ground clutching his foot.

"Hurry! he yelled back at the twins. they needed to find the others and fast, he wanted to make sure they were safe.

"I think its broken!" George called as Fred lay on the ground grasping his foot in pain.

Zuko went to help Fred up when a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, pointing his stick at the three boys. The cloaked man had two swords strapped to his back, and a bag of coins on his belt, probably all stolen from the Wizard venders. The prince created his whips in his hands, "GO! Help Freddie and Go!" I'll stall him!" he shouted at the twins. George helped his brother off the ground and helped him limp away as fast as they could. Zuko and the man glared at each other through the mask. The prince launched himself towards the man and slashed his whips at the figure. The first one missed, igniting a small bush fear the man's feet but the second snapped the white mask. The mask flew off, revealing the Cloaked man's face.

"Lucius," Zuko gasped at the blond wizard standing in front of him. the wizard gave a small chuckle and flicked his wand towards the bender. a spark left the wand and hit Zuko square in the chest, knocking him over. he tried to get up but his legs and arms were locked up tight. "What are you doing? Don't you know there are innocent people out there?"

"Of course i do," He sneered, "Innocent filthy muggles who desearved to be wiped out," Lucius withdrew a sword from his back and pointed it at Zuko.

"Do it, kill me. I wouldn't want to be the one who told my father that he killed his first born," Zuko growled.

"Don't worry i won't kill you, but obviously after seeing my face you would go directly to the ministry and i can't let that happen. So lets just say what happens next was all just an accident hmm?" Lucius grinned and raised the sword. "Let's say a Death Eater attacked you with a sword," Bringing it down, the sword punctured his right shoulder, pinning him to the ground. "Then left the blade, as if it he had been disarmed," Lucius dropped the other sword he had in the growing pool of blood. "Now for the memory loss," He kicked Zuko over the head. The prince wreathed in pain, he felt a large lump swell on his head, the sore throbbed in pain. His eyes were sliding in and out of focus. Glancing up at Lucius he saw the end of a wand point at him directly in between the eyes.

Lucius's lips curled up, a grin zuko thought he would only see on his sister, "Obliviate"


	10. The Truth

Zuko awoke in what felt like a bed. His eyes were too heavy to open. the sheets around him felt warm and soft, he smelled something like lilacs and vanilla. he tried to move his arm but pain shot through his shoulder blade, he growled and opened his eyes. Quilts of purple and pinks were lain over the bed. The room around him was small. the wooden floor boards were mismatched but looked natural. Light shown in from the window making the room bright, Posters of female witch bands were hung around the room. He sat up in bed clutching his aching shoulder, he felt a cloth, someone bandaged his wound. The bandage was white with red blotches seeping through, it felt stuck to his bare skin like a wet cloth. Zuko saw to mounds on the floor, one orange, the other pink, they moved ever so slightly. He realized that they were breathing. He looked harder and noticed hair, it was Ginny and Hermione laying on the floor in sleeping bags. face growing red with embarrassment he tried to find a shirt to wear.

The mounds started to move. Hermione popped her head up and looked at Zuko, her face getting beat red, she too was a bit embaraced to have a half naked man in the room with her. Ginny's head pooped up behind her and had the same reaction.

"Uhhhh-" he didn't know what to say, how did he get there?

"Mom!" The red head called and giggled at the same time, "He is awake!"

Not even 10 seconds later, Molly Weasley burst in to the room looking frantic. She started examining his wounds and asking questions about how he felt and what he would like for breakfast. she spoke so fast he couldn't even understand her. the lady placed an ice bag on the sore on his head. Zuko winced when she removed the bandage. His eyes popped when he saw what was underneath his bandage. a huge punctured gash cut deep into his shoulder.

Molly saw him looking at his wound, "Don't worry i healed it most of the way a few more sessions of spells and you should be ready to go,"

"What happened?!" He gaped at the bloody whole in his chest.

"Wait you mean you dont remember?" Hermione asked. He shook his head frantically. "The twins told us you needed help. we found you in the woods with those two swords, one was embedded into your chest, pinning you down." She pointed at two dao blades propped up against the wall. they have been wiped clean of any residue his blood might have left on them. "You were unconscious for two days."

"what? when was this? who attacked me?" Zuko couldn't remember anything from the previouse night, anything after the quittich world Cup was a blur.

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Weasley grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, "Just what i thought, Memorie altered, I got to talk to Arthur about this," Molly looked infuriated and worried at the same time as the hurried out the room.

Zuko looked around at the room again. it was as bright and sunny as the quidditch stadium the window had the curtains drawn back and was opened, showing the view of an orchard. "Where am i? and where is my shirt?"

Ginny giggled again, standing up, "You are in my room. We brought you here after we found you because the Malfoy's were no where to be seen and you needed care fast." She paused for a second, "Oh yeah," she almost forgot, "We found you in your night pants without a shirt on."

"I remember sleeping after the Quidditch match like that, but why was i outside?" he asked himself in a huff.

Hermione started rolling up her sleeping back and grabbed some clothes from a duffle bag, "You really don't remember anything? nothing at all?" Zuko stared at the floor, what could have happened? "around midnight after the game wizards clad in black with white masks, probably death eaters, started to attack the camp ground." she looked like it was painful to remember, "They- they were taking muggles..everyone went to the woods- it was barbaric," tears beaded her eyes. she taking deep breaths calming herself down, "Sorry," she said wiping her eyes,"Its alot to think about."

Zuko tried to remember but nothing was coming up. the girls walked around the room getting ready for the day. the grabbed a piled of clothes each and left for the bathroom. Zuko got up and walked around the room searching for a shirt. His arm hurt with pain and was stiff but it didn't impair his mobility. he searched for a shirt but all he could find was a pink one with "Weird Sisters"written on it. he sighed and put the pink shirt back on the floor. a knock came on the door. The handle turned and the door opened revealing four boys, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron.

"Wow i have never been in here," Ron stated as they walked into the room."I always wondered what my sister was hiding in here,"

Fred and George ran in and gave him a huge hug. Zuko gave a yelp of pain and the tin released their grip, "Sorry" they said in unison.

"Yeah i am so glad you're alright!" Fred Beamed at him. "We owe you one!"

"Yeah!" George continued, "The way you were throwing flames everywhere and how you saved our butts from the death eater,we wouldn't be here without you!"

the room quieted down and they stared at his blank confused face, "Did you guys forget already?" Ron said, "Mom just said it like five minutes ago, his memory has been erased, he doesn't remember anything from last night,"

"Oh yeah," the twin's said in unison, "sorry mate,"

Harry came forward, "Why didn't you tell us about your fire?"

Zuko sighed, "Because if i did, the Malfoys would tell my father,"

"Boohoo you get a time out, so what?" Ron huffed, he started looking around his sisters room.

"It's not as simple as that," he stated, "It is a long story"

the boys stood there awkwardly, "Well what if we could get the family together? then tell us all at once," Harry said.

"Yeah mate," Ron chimed in,"we deserve to know."

"Fine just give me a shirt, i don't want everyone looking at me half naked," Zuko mumbled, the family did deserve the truth.

"Don't worry" Fred tossed him a red tee shirt, "Every one already did,"

Zuko slipped on the shirt real quick. "Why are there all of these boys in my room?" Ginny had arrived at the door looking curiously into the room. her eyes looked slightly disappointed to see the prince in a shirt.

"I have something to tell everyone," Zuko said, "can we have a weasley family meeting?"

the group lead him out onto the main floor. The living room was cozy, there were alot of chairs and a huge sofa, zuko assumed they had enough chairs to fit the whole family. A clock stood near the wall but instead of telling the time, he saw the face of each family memeber on a hand and where the numbers should be there were words, youre late, home, lost, away. Zucko thought it told the status of the family, everyone was home now all of the arrows pointed there. He stood in front of a huge fire place and faced the big sofa. we waited the family members slowly trickled in and sat down.

Zuko took a deep breath, "I haven't been completely honest with you," he started, where should he begin? "Well, i am actually Prince Zuko of the fire nation, and as some of you might have noticed i am a fire bender not a wizard."

"You have to be kidding me," Percy stated, "A prince?"

Zuko nodded, "I am not related to the Malfoy's in any way but am under their watch. When i was younger i was banished for talking out against my father, Fire Lord Ozai, i received this scar from him that day. i tried to regain my honour by capturing the avatar..." Zuko continued to tell them his story about the war, his life, him betraying uncle and injuring the avatar. "My father sent me here so i wouldn't mess up anything with the war plans, he doesn't trust me after all i did for him. I just wanted my father to love me," Tears stung his eyes, "But the only man who ever treated me with care and love was my uncle, but i betrayed his trust." Zuko took a minute to regain his poise, "I was sent to live with the malfoys under a false name, they treated me terribly, especially Lucius. because of my age and because i couldn't go anywhere else they were going to send me to hogwarts for a year. " Zuko paused, "I guess that's it,"

The group just sat there staring at him saying nothing. Hermione was in verge of tears, she got up and ran out of the room before she could cry.

"I knew we couldn't trust you! you are a terrible person!" Ron growled at him.

"But I have changed! my Uncle always said "A person is like a caterpillar going through metamrophasis, they may go in a pest but emerge like a beautiful butterfly""

"Or a moth," Ron huffed.

"Ronald Weasley, did you not hear this boys story? Not only was he unloved by his parents but he was banished, came here and was abused by the Malfoys!" Mrs. Weasley shrilled at her son, "How would you like it if i banished you and sent you to the Malfoy's?" She glared at her son who just grumbled and stared at the floor. "Don't worry you are just going to have to stay with us deary, We will send for your things from Lucius. We wont tell anyone about this if you don't want us to," She was so sweet to him when he didn't deserve it.

"I would like it if no one knew," Zuko admitted.

"You hear that boys? not a word!" Her shrill voice pierced the silence. "Now i am going to go make breakfast. Molly left and headed to a small kitchen sounds of pots and pans could be heard clattering in the other room.

"Even though you are a messed up dude, it was your past and we can't hold it against you," Harry said he gave a smile to Zuko, "I had a bad family life too, but ironically while your uncle is nice mine was terrible. Kind of opposites there i guess" he chuckled.

"Yeah," George said, "You did save our lives so you can't be that bad."

Eventually each one of the family members either forgave him or gave him a sympathy hug. Zuko never thought he would be excepted by people who new his past, sure enough no one else did. He gave a small smile as everyone left the room. He turned to see Percy gleaming at him.

"Prince Zuko, what an honor it is to get to know you," the boy gave an abnormally big bow.

"I prefered if you just called me Zuko, and we met at the game remember?" the fire bender felt awkward as the boy praised him like he was a god.

"I will give you the grand tour," Percy grabbed his arm and dragged him through the house. "You already know the first floor, so lets go to the second."

Following the boy up the staires he opened each room to show him the inside. "This is my room," opening the door and practically shoving the prince inside he happily showed him around. the room was small like Ginny's but was really tidy, everything looked to square and pristine. Zuko didn't want to touch anything, afraid it would break or get disorganized, pushing the room into chaos. he looked out the window and saw a large garden outstretched in the yard. "Next is the twin room" He held the door open for zuko and gave a small bow as he passed out into the hallway. They opened up the next room to see the twins sitting on the bunk bed. Cardboard boxes lined the walls with labels saying "Weasley Wizard Weezes" in purple ink. The room spelt of gunpowder and was filled with various inventions. The twins jumped off their bed and met him.

"Hey! can you show us some of your bending moves some time,?" George said.

"Yeah!" Fred coninued, "Well when you feel better of course," he laughed.

Percy scowled, "Zuko isn't going to do that he is a prince! show him some respect,"

"Don't im a normal kid okay? stop calling me a prince, i got banished remember?" Zuko was getting annoyed wth percy but he seemed not to notice. "I would love to show you some if you show me some magic tricks,"

Percy started to push zuko out the door in a huff. the twins yelled to him before their brother closed the door "Sure thing! its a deal,"

the rest of the tour went about the same way, percy bowing every so often and acting like Zuko was the prince of the gods. the third floor had bill and charlies room, and the fourth was the master bedroom for Molly and Arthur. Zuko gave Percy a thank you and a small respectful bow that almost made the boy faint. They returned down to the kitchen where the entire family was trying to squeeze into a table. elbow to elbow and shoulder to shoulder the family made do with little complaints from the squooshed wizards. Zuko was going to head back to is room when his nose picked up on something delicous.

"Do you want some pancakes Zuko?" Mr. Weasley offered. zuko nodded and grabbed a plate. he leaned up against the counter to eat, not wanting to try and sit at the already crowded table. eating the pancakes was the most heavenly thing he had ever eaten, soft and fluffy, the syrup ran sweetly down his throat.

"mmmm this is delicouse Mrs. Weasley," He said shoveling more pancake into his mouth.

"Thank you dear." She started to clean up the dished with a swish of her wand. they ate so fast Zuko tried to keep up but couldn't he just held on to his plate as everyone else dispersed. "Oh Zuko, Its time for your healing," She cleared off the kitchen table with a tap of magic and sanitized it with another. "Lay down and take your shirt off. "He stripped of his tee and heard some giggling. Zuko turned red when he saw Hermione and Ginny peeking around the corner. "COme on hopp up," Mrs. weasley patted the table and the young prince did as he was told. the table felt cool against his back. Molly put her wand and hovered it over his wound. a cool watery feeling filled his whole body, he looked down to see the wound slowly heal up bit by bit untill all that was left was a small scar across his pec. He took a deep breath and sat up, he felt sore but other than that he was fine.

"Thank you," he said to her.

"No problem," she smiled sweetly to him, "You are a fast healer, determined to get better. on anyone else it would have taken two more days of healing,"

Zuko got up and put his shirt back on, hushing the giggling from the corner or the room. He glanced over at the girls who turned bright red and ran up the stairs to hide. He smiled and headed out to the garden to look around. The twins ran around playing with their wands and had a mini duel. They saw Zuko and ran up too him.

"Can you show us? PLease?" They begged him to give them a show of fire bending.

Zuko chuckled, "Okay you might want to stand back," The twins ran back ten yards to give him space. Zuko took a deep breath to focus his energy," this one is called a Fire comet,"


	11. Three Birds With One Stone

**Hey there! this is a short one, i hope you like the change of perspective. please review! it would be greatly appreciated. **

Azula walked through the halls of the Fire Nations palace. These walls were her fortress, they were the entity of power and it was all hers. She saw everyone shiver as she passed, fear was easir than trust, she smiled at every quaking servant she passed. She got bored of passing them quake so she started counting them, one two three. She counted twenty four servants until one caught her eye.

"You there," She demanded, the girl looked as if she were going to faint. The girls face was the most beautiful one that Azula had seen in the palace yet, her fair skin seemed to be more fair than the pricess herself. "On a scale of one to ten how pretty do men think you are?"

"Uh- Um" The girl stammered.

"Well answer me! Don't keep me waiting!" Azula yelled, the girl was starting to sweat. a grinn came across the princess's face as she saw the girl shiver.

"I guess an eight, your magesty," she avoided eye contact the whole time but Azula saw her pretty brown eyes filled with fear.

"Oh please," Azula chuckled, "I'd say that you were a ten," The girl let out a sigh of releif with the compliment.

"Tha-" Azula interupted her.

"Thats why i am going to banish you" Azula said watching the girls face drop. "I am suppose to be the prettiest girl in the fire nation, so it was either banish you or maul your face with a battering ram, your choice"

The beautiful girl ran off crying. Azula's smile widened, "Always a good day when you get to banish someone before noon"

A Bird flew in through the window. It started to fly around her, feathers flying everywhere. Azula tried to swat it away but it wouldn't stop. "I siad go away!" she blasted a fire shot at the bird, knocking it down, killing it instantly. Azula walked over to the carcass and saw that it was an owl. A noted was tied to its foot adressed to her, "Oh, woops!" She picked up the envelope and kicked the body over to a servant to clean up.

The envelope was made out of yellowish parchment with jet black ink scribbling out her name. she tore it open to reveal the message.

_Princess Azula, _

_We are afraid to inform you that prince Zuko ran away. He is currently staying with a wizarding family called the Weasleys who have threatened to filed child abuse orders against me if i do not let him go. As i have a job with the ministry, i will not risk that informations leaking in risk of me becoming unemployed. I am sending the family his iteams along with some fire nation clothing from his first couple days here. They did say that the prince will still be attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry under the same alias, He probably never told them about the fire nation, i have hope to beleive he has kept true to his alias and has keepen his bending a secret. I have given the task of keeping an eye on him to my son Draco Malfoy who will also be attending the school in the fall and will have plenty of time to watch the prince carefully._

_I also have heard from reliable sources that a flying creature was spotted outside of london heading towards the school. By the discription it sounded like a flying bison._

_this message was sent with my fastest and most reliable owl as to not be intercepted by anyone else. If you can please return the bird along with your reply._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

Azula crumpled up the paper and lit it aflame, "Idiots do i have to do everything around here?" the bison was spotted flying towards the school meaning it was possible that the Avatar could still be alive. She would have to send an assasin to kill the air bender and watch her brother. Though with the Hogwarts known protection and Dumbledore there she had to get the assasin to go in, incognito and figure out a way to kill them off without drawing the attention back to herself. Who would be that smart, stealthy, and vicious to kill two teenagers while they were at school?

"You there!" She screamed at the closest servant, the boy fell to the floor in a bow, his face flat against the floor, "Fetch Bartemius Croutch Jr.! I need to speak with him!"

"Yes princess," He said then ran to the wizards temporary room. Minutes later a pale, slightly frecked skin man walked towards the princess. His face was alight with diabolical mania. He gave a low bow, "Your highness wished to see me?"

"yes i did" Azula said, studying the maniac of a man. "You can stop interrogating war prisoners with your magic do dad, you are now going to go to Hogwarts."

"Oh its been years since i have been back there," Barty reminisced for a few minutes then snapped back, "What for?"

"You need to penetrate the security system and act like an employee or a student there as to not draw attention to yourself or to me, if you get caught i dont want the loose ends being pointed at the fire nation, we would have a whole nother war to geth through." Azula huffed. "I need you to go there and watch my brother Zuko, keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, if he does, send him back here to be punished. Don't let him know you work for me."

"Sounds easy enough, and I know both Hogwarts and you pay well right?" he said hold his hand out, "I dont want to watch this boy for a year if i haven't got anything in my pocket." the man's face turned up in a sly grin as she handed him a small sack of money.

"I will give you the rest when the job is done," She growled at him while he counted the gold peices, "Oh there is one more task i need you to acomplish. there was rumor of the Avatar being seen heading towards Hogwarts. If he is there, find him and end him perminately." Barty gave a small chuckle."what's so funny?"

"the irony," he said, putting the pouch of gold into his robes. "I already got a job to do at Hogwarts doing just about the same thing to a kid named Potter, then i come here and you give me another task doing the same thing to two more teenagers." He chuckled, "It's like killing three birds with one stone!"

Azula hissed and glared at the laughing wizard, "You can handle it though right?"

"Don't worry princess everything will be handled smoothly,"

"Good," Azula nodded then handed the man a peice of parchment, "I need you to attach this letter to a messaging Hawk and send it to Lucius Malfoy,"

"Anything you want my lady," He gave another huge bow and sauntered in the direction of the postal room.

She looked after him and grumbled to herself "Psh, stupid wizards"

...

Lucius sat in the kitchen tieing up parcels filled with the prince's stuff. he cared to bend a couple of his supplies and rip a few pages out of his books while packing them away. A tapping came at his window, a messanger hawk sat there, the fire nation symbol emblazed on the tubed strapped to his back. "Finally," he grumbled.

He let the bird in and gave it a mouse treat to snack on. opening the tube he removed the scroll.

_Lucius,_

_It is sad to know that you have failed me, but no matter. I am sending an undercover assasin to Hogwarts to both watch over my brother and to kill the Avatar if he proves to be alive. Your son will not be needed to spy but his contribution to the fire nations success won't go unawarded._

_-Princess Azula_

_P.S. I killed your bird_


	12. Tea Leaves and Lipstick

**This chapter was mainly for fun, nothing really happens but i thought it was funny. BTW any ships that seemed like are being shipped in this chapter are just as a small joke, i dont write relationships too well so nothing will happen from them. I usually only write small cute areas so those who do have OTPs are satisfied with both comedy and cuteness. Please review or message me! i enjoy getting them! ALSO i now have a poll open to see where you all think Zuko will be placed! please check it out!**

Over the past three day's Avatar Aang had been taking potions and spell therapy with Poppy. With each day he got more and more sick of the mint tasting liquids she had forced down his throat. His back had finally healed, leaving a big scar that blocked his arrow tattoo. The only pain he felt was a sort of soreness on his lower spine when he stretched out in the morning.

Finally able to leave the hospital wing the gang lead him down twists and turns of the castle to where his temporary chambers were.

"Dumbledore said we would be given our house dorms on the first day of school," Sokka stated , "Untill then we will all stay here."

They stopped infront of a picture of a purple haired witch. She was very pretty and mysterious for she held a skull in her right hand but some olive branches in the other. Aang couldn't figure out if she was good or bad but either was he didn't see how he was going to live in painting.

"Wait, where is the chambers? do we jump in the picture? or..." Aang questioned sokka but the warrior just tapped the bottom corners of the picture frame then gave a bow to the lady. The purple haired witch nodded and the frame opened up from the wall revealing a secret room.

"You have to do those motions everytime to enter, just a secret lock so no one goes poking around," Sokka said entering the room.

The area was a figure eight shaped room, devided inbetween by some curtains. a set of bunk beds sat at the far side of the room, a bathroom door with sink and shower. it looked like their own personal castle with antique furniture every where.

"Cozy, Whats beind the curtain?" Aang walked over to the red drapery but when he touched it he was launched back by an invisible force. he landed on the stone floor in a daze, "What in the world was that?"

"That my friend," Sokka laughed, "Is the girls room"

"What on earth happened?" Katara came running out, she helped the air bender up. "Aang you just can't walk into a girls room like that, especially when the curtain is enchanted."

"Yeah, why did you want to come in here anyway?" Toph emerged from the curtain, "Some kind of creep?"

"No!" his face reddened, he hoped his embarassment didn't show too much, "It's not like that!"

"Sure it is big boy," Sokka slapped him on the back, "Sure it is."

Aang started to unpack his duffle, it wasn't much due to their light traveling, but he had a couple pairs of clothes and his staff.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked the group after he put away his last shoe.

Katara looked up at him from the peice of parchment she was looking at, "Well we have to buy all of our school supplies down at hogsmeade. Dumbledore gave us enough money get everything. I got all of our lists here,each one is a bit different, so we might have to split up." She handed out the the peiced of paper according to the name on the letter. "I will have to take toph because we are in the same year and she cant see what she is buying."

"Hey i can shop by myself!" the earthbender sniped up.

"Oh yeah?" sokka laughed, "Then what does your list say?"

Toph felt the paper intensly. she stared at it as if she could see past the blindness in her eyes. after a few more seconds of waving the paper around as if she could somehow feel the wind against the ink. "you got me there," she grumbled.

when everyone got ready they headed out of the castle. The path leading to Hogsmead was a long one, during the school year they must have taken carrages to get there in a timley matter, but without them it took almost an hour and a half. When they finally reached the town aang couldn't beleive his eyes. The small village looked like it popped right out of a post card, each cottage was perfectly built and the cobbledtone streets pathed their way ahead.

"okay how about we meet back here in an hour after we baught everything?" Sokka said, he was eyeing a sweet shop across the street, a big sign with _Honeydukes_ painted on it hug on the door.

The group split up with Katara yelling over her shoulder reminding her brother that the money was for school supplies only. Aang was pretty sure her order was going to be ignored. He walked around the magical streets, geting some stares from the oddly dressed people. He looked at himself in a nearby shop window and figured out why every one was giving him weird looks. His reflection showed a boy with a short cropped hair, tattoos over his body including his head, and he wore airbender tunic that covered his one shoulder.

"I must be sticking out like a sore thumb," he murmured to himself. He looked around the street and headed towards the shop called _Gladrags Wizardwear_. He hoped he could find some hogwarts robes there. He walked into the purple shoppe to see clothing upon clothing hung on the wall. Every colour under the sun could have been there. "Hello?" he called out, nobody seemed to be in the store. He walked farther in and noticed a display of socks. Each sock was just as colourful as the store itself. a box lay on the side of the table, a sign sat infront of it _Screaming Socks: You will Be Able To Hear Your Feet Stink!_

"Hello deary!" he turned toward the voice, a small plump lady claud in orange walked towards him. Her lipstick seemed to be a mango colour and her eyeshadow wasn't far off. Aang thought she looked like a giant gold fish eel. "You interested in our screaming socks? they scream when they get too smelly,"

Aang stared at the bright woman for a second thn regained his poise, "No mam, i am here for some Hogwarts robes."

"Oh! okay! here i got some already made up, lets see if you can find your size. what house are you in dear?" she asked, leading him to the back of the store.

"Hufflepuff," He said, searching through a rack of black robes with yellow trim.

"Oh thats a lovely house, i was a hufflepuff myself, top in te class too!" she continued the conversation completely one sided, not even giving the airbender a chance to speak. They continued to search through the rack for the right pair of robes. After trying on almost every robe Aang finally founf one that fit decently. "You look great! I will go get the rest of the set. seven robes and three hats," she dissappeared into the back room and returned with a large package that she started to wring up on the cash register. Aang paid the amount then stopped, he noticed that the lady wa staring at him for the longest time. "Do you mind if i sketch you real quick?"

"What?" He was completey confused.

The lady picked up a peice of paper and a quill and started skratching down a sketch of the airbender, "I just love your clothes, i think you are my new muse,"

Aang stood as still as possible as the lady scratched away. after ten embarassing minutes of being drawn he made his way out of the shop, a few coins lighter and a few packages heavier. "Now what do i need?" he whipped out the list and read the contents.

_Hogwarts _

_School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_

_Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)_

"Wow thats alot of books," Aang traveled around the shops searching for a book store. After five minutes he found a store with piles and piles of books and scrolls stacked in the windows. Aang wondered how any light got in. Entering the store _Tomes and Scrolls_ he noticed he was right, the store barley had any light in it, the only thing that let him see was the glow from some random candles floating in the air. He walked in and found the shop keeper, a young man about the age twenty.

"How may i help you today? gosh those are interesting tatoos," the man greeted aang and just stared at the arrows along his arms and forhead, "Do you have one on your-"

"No." Aang said, cutting him off before anything else came out of his mouth. "I need some books for school," he handed the man the list.

"Yes we have some bundles already prepared for last minute students," The man dissapeared behind the counter and came back with another brown package to add to Aangs growing pile. "Here you go,"

Aang paid the shop keeper, "Thank you sir," after giving a repectful bow he turned to leave.

"Are your sure you dont have a tattoo on your-"

"YES! I AM SURE!" Aang slammed the door behind him, leaving him on the street.

He walked around for another hour gathering schooling supplies and doodads consiting of pots and pans and scales, Aang didnt even know what half od he stuff he got did, but he got it anyway. With five galleons left he headed to Zonko's Joke Shop in hope of finding his false wand. The inside was full of fun toys and gadjets. he passed Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, Sugar Quills and Nose-Biting Teacups before finally finding a barrel full of false wands. He searched through each wand trying to find one that looked the best. He flipped through blue ones, pink ones, wood, platic, carved, hand painted, all wands someone could think of before finding the one he liked. It was a light ember wand with swirls and arrows carved into it, approximatley twelve inches. he gave it a swish nothing happened, "Perfect" he baught the wand and left to go find his friends.

Sokka was walking around carrying more packages than Aang thought was nessisary. "What?" the warrior asked, "I needed everything i baught"

Aang grinned at him, "Did you really need that tiny ravenclaw dog sweater?"

"Hey, its for MoMo he needs some school spirit too,"

It took the girls about another half hour to get done with their shopping. Aang walked around a bit with Sokka who was grumbling about girls and their shoes. When they finally met back up with Katara and Toph theyhad their new robes on, Katara in black with yellow trim and Toph sporting her Slytherin green. they both looked a bit cleaner and had their hair all done up.

"Sorry about the wait i had some extra money and treated Toph and myself to a make over at Galadriels Hair Salon." Katara said her beautiful mouth was pulled up in a smile.

Toph huffed, "I was against it the entire time,"

Aang saw Tophs eyes and remembered that nobody would expecting a blind wizard to be attending school, "Toph, i think we should buy you a pair of sunglasses,"

"What? Why? the sun doesn't bother me. remember im blind! i dont even know what the sun looks like,"

"Well nobody would think about a blind witch being at school, what if they send you to a special blind school or something?" Aang said.

Toph gave an angry growl, "I am just as good as anybody else, i will not cover up my blindness, i am not ashamed of it. You can cover up YOUR blindness,"

"But im not-"

"Shut up! i know!" she hissed and grumbled at her stupid come back.

Sokka saw the issue and intervened to calm everyone down,"Hey why don't we all go to Madame Pudifoot's?" he pointed across the street, "I heard they had wonderful tea!"

Though he practicall screamed his distraction, it did calm everyone down with the change of topic. they walked into the small tea shop and sat down. The decoration was very tacky and frilly. The windows steamed up and the gaudy tables and chairs were almost all claimed by people holding hands or kissing over cups of tea and coffee. A bell over the door announced customers in a tuneful tinkle.

"Okay if anyone tries to kiss me i will kill you," Toph said threateningly.

A short thin lady who wore everything pink weaven in and out of the cramped tables making her way over the the groups table. When she arrived Aang could smell the sweet scent of herbs emitting off of her, almost as if she were made of tea leaves herself. "What may i get you dears? the special today is Black Pommegranite Tea. and remember, couples get half off all orders!"

Sokka took a the satchel of money out of his coat and quickly counted the coins, "Yes we are couples!"

"What?" the other three said in unison.

"Yeah," he continued, "Me and toph, then Katara and Aang, its a double date," he said to the lady. everyone started to blush from embarassment.

Madame Pudifoot stared at them suspiciously but soon enough bought into their little lie. they each ordered their teas and the women left.

"Why did you say we were couples?" Toph growled, giving Sokka a kick to the shin.

Rubbing his sore sokka glared back at the bender, "Well its fifty percent off for couples, we could save alot of money by playing the part for a couple of minutes. and did you see the prices of the tea here? out rageouse!"

"Fine lets act the part," Katara said, blushing a bit she took Aangs hand who blushed in return.

Sokka reached out to hold Toph's hand, "you make me barf," she grumbled, taking the boy's hand.

The lady returned with the teas and laid them out onto the lacey table cloth. "So how long have you been together?"

"Two months" Ang and Katara said together.

Sokka who was a bit more romantic began telling the whole story on how toph and him were together for almost a month. His 'love at first sight' story made the shop keeper look all happy and fluttery, she must have been such the romantic to buy into his dramatic story. the more Sokka talked the grumpier Toph looked. "Oh please tell me the story of your first kiss!" the lady begged the boy.

"Uh.. our what now?" her questioin caught the boy off guard.

"You two never kissed? oh my! you have to!" She looked as if she just heard the most tragic thing in the world. "Please let me witness your first kiss! my shop is the perfect place for anything ramantic and beautiful! if you kiss i will let you two have your teas for free!"

"How about i-" Toph started to threaten Mrs. Pudifoot but was interupted by Sokka.

"It's okay dearest, we can do it you wouldn't want to dissapoint this lovely lady now wouldn't you?" Sokka grinned then murmured under his breath, "Or my wallet,"

Pudifoot was almost in tears when Sokka leaned in and gave the blind girl a small kiss on the lips. Aang and Katara just sat there and stared. The boy pulled back and sat down with a goofy smile on his face. Aang was partly jealous of Sokka, if only he could have invented a sob story he might have had the chance to kiss Katara. He looked over at the waterbender who just stared back at him smileing, she was doing all she could to keep herself from laughing. pudifoot was so happy, tears rolling down her face it smudged her makeup. "I will get you two a free peice of coffee cake, this is so precious," she went away sobbing with happiness. When she was out of earshot Katara let out her belt of laughter.

Toph growled something under her breath and gave sokka a kick to each leg. "Never do that again!" she hissed.

Sokka smiled "Hey i didn'tmean anything by it, now we got free tea AND cake!"

Katara laughed, "Boy the things you would do for a bargain,"

"Yeah sometimes i even disgust myself," Sokka sighed, remembering the time he ate a dried lizard so he could buy swords for half price.

They left the shop fifteen minutes later after eating their cake and tea."Well that was an adventure," Aang said, skipping down the cobble streets.

"Sure was," Katara chuckled looking at Toph repeatedly punching her brother. "I think we should return to the castle before my brother tries to pull more smooth moves on his new girlfriend" she joked.

Toph yelled back "Hey I heard that!"


	13. Hogwart Express

**Enjoy the new Chapter! please review! i would love it! or better yet PM me! i get a bit lonely. A new chapter will be coming soon!, maybe tomorrow idk.**

Zuko awoke a couple days later to rain hitting his window. Since he had awoken and was able to walk Mrs. Weasley had him sleep in the twin's room as to leave the girls their separate area. The past few days were the nicest he had in a long time, the family had gotten his things from the Malfoys and had helped him pack for school. Hermione helped Zuko repair his items with a flick of her wand, Lucius didn't treat anyone his books or school supplies well when transporting them, or touching them by the looks of it. Everything was ready to go, except for the kids who all had end of the holiday gloom.

Zuko put on some jeans and a sweatshirt he borrowed from the Twins. They were happy to loan him some close, because his fire nations wardrobe would cause too much attention on the train. Zuko pulled the orange sweatshirt over his head and looked at it, _Weasleys Wizard Weezes_ was printed in purple on the front. He hoped their mother wouldn't get to mad at their product placement.

He walked down stairs carrying his trunk and a small carryon bag filled with clothes to change into on the train. everyone was in a fuss with last minute packing, it seemed that he, harry, and hermione were the only ones who were completely ready.

"Oh there you are!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to him and herded him over to the table where a big plate of pancakes lay. "I have just called some muggle taxi's they should be here in about fifteen minutes, hurry up and eat, we don't want to be late,"

"But mrs. Weasley," Harry chimed in, he was sitting to Zuko's left and had a huge oversized sweatshirt on with the words _London University_ on it. "I don't think muggle taxis would appreciate us carrying owls into their cars,"

Mrs. Weasley waved him off and went to go help Arthur Weasley who was speaking into the fireplace talking about someone named Mad-eye Moody.

Zuko looked questionably towards Harry and Hermione when they heard four taxis pull up to the house. The drivers looked very frustrated when they saw the amount of kids and trunks they were going to have to make fit into the small cars. Owls screeched and Crookshanks clawed, making each driver more miserable by the second. Zuko almost thought one was going to quit when Fred's trunk burst open shooting fire works everywhere.

eventually they got everything and everyone shoved into the taxis and were off to the train station. The ride was extremely uncomfortable for Zuko who had a trunk in his rib and a bird nipping his hand. By the time they made it into London Zuko's hand was bandaged up with some bit of the taxi drivers ripped shirt, he said if any blood were to get in his taxi that her wer to be fired on the spot. Everyone was happy to get out of the uncomfortable taxis despite the pouring rain outside. Harry helped Mr. Weasley pay for the taxis while everyone else wheeled their trunks across the wet road to King's Cross station.

Zuko watched as Ron and Harry leaned inconspicuously up against the barrier between platforms nine and ten, then slowly dissolved into the brick work. "What?" he said in astonishment. he went up and touched the barrier which was solid under his hand, "How did they get through?"

"OH!" Hermione exclaimed, "I almost forgot you weren't a wizard! so you can't geth through!" She stood there and thought for a minute, "Well muggle things can be brought through the barrier if carried or touched by the wizard, maybe it would work if you held someones hand while going through."

Zuko and Hermione readied themselves their carts leaning against the barrier. Hermione took Zuko's hand with some whistles and hoots from the twin. She giggled then they both leaned into the barrier and dissolved through it as if it were nothing.

Platform 9 3/4 materialized infront of them. Hermione lead Zuko away from the platform to let the other boys pass through and then finally let go of his hand. She blushed a bit then went to get aboard the shiny train. The Hogwarts Express stood in the train tracks, billows of smoke steaming from its red engine. Wizards upon wizards were walking around the platform, in and out of the smoke as they said goodbye to their children. Zuko stepped up onto the platform, carrying his trunk and bag to try and find a compartment to sit in. He walked through the train and saw where Hermione, Ron and Harry were putting their trunks away. He knocked on the door, getting a smile from both Harry and Hermione and a glare from Ron.

"May i sit with you?" Zuko asked.

"Sure,"

"Sure,"

"Fine what every," the three replied and made room for the new comer. Zuko set his trunk up in the compartment then followed the group back out to the platform to say bye to the family.

"Yeah i sort of wish i was back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill his eyes twinkling," I might get time off to come watch a bit of it,"

"A bit of what?" Ron asked impatiently.

"i cant tell you anymore, or Percy will bludgeon my head in, top secret ministry stuff" Bill chuckled.

The whistle blew and it was time for last good byes. Mrs. Weasley hurried the towards the train door.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said gratefully. They climbed aboard and all leaned out the windows, Harry and Zuko also thanking her for the hospitality.

"Oh its my pleasure dear, i would invite you all to christmas but i expect with the event you would all like to stay at school,"

"Mum!" Ron called out the window irritably, "What do you all know that we don't?"

The pistons hissed loudly as the train began to move. Mrs. Weasley gave a smile and waved goodbye to Ron who was still calling after her when the train turned the corner. The four kids walked back to their compartment. Ron and Harry were trying to figure out what everyone was hinting at while Hermione pulled out a book to read. Zuko leaned his head back on the compartment door to rest a bit, he didn't know how long the train ride was.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Hermione hissed at the other two boys who had suddenly got onto a heated topic about the Chudley Cannons.

"I'm just saying they are the best team in the World" Ron continued.

"I said be quiet Ron!" Hermione hushed back. She pressed her finger to her lips then pointed towards the compartment next to theirs. Zuko heard a familiar voice drone on, by the looks the others had on their faces, they knew who it was too.

"Father actually considered sending me and my cousin to Durmstrang, way better than mudblood loving Hogwarts i can tell you that." Draco's voice seeped through the crack of the compartment door. "Can you believe Zuko went to live with the Weasleys? i bet you he was all goody goody with that filthy mudblood granger-" His voice was muffled out when hermione closed the door silently. She looked hurt when she sat back down. Zuko looked to the floor, he didn't know how to process what he heard. Draco was being extremely rude and it sounded like he hated Zuko for leaving. Ron just stared at both of them while Harry was comforting Hermione.

"He has no right to call you that Hermione," he said giving her a hug.

"excuse me, but what did he call her?" zuko asked, he knew what Draco said must have been Awful but he didn't understand what it meant.

Ron gave a grim scoff at him, "I'm surprised you dont know what it means, you have lived with the Malfoy's long enough,"

"Ron stop," Hermione said through small sobbs. She turned to Zuko with red eyes, "A mudblood, is someone who is born with two muggle parents but has magic ability. It is a terrible derogatory word that only the foulest of people use," he paused a second to regain her poise, "wizards think lowly of muggle and muggle borns because they don't come from a 'pure blood' line and their ancestry seems to be tarnished. Draco being the awful person he is abuses the word everytime he can because he knows my parentage was all muggles," Harry hug hermione who gave one last sob then straightened up and breathed deeply to calm herself.

"Thats awful," Zuko stated angrily. He stood up in a rush and slammed open the compartment door.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to show Draco how 'pure' his blood is," Zuko growled.

"No! don't you dare get in trouble now! your not even twenty minutes into the train ride!" Hermione retaliated but Zuko ignored her and walked to Draco's compartment. the last thing he heard was Ron say "I'm starting to like this guy"

Zuko slammed open the door to Draco's compartment and glared at the passengers angrily three wizards sat in their seats already dressed in their cloaks, two slytherins and one ravenclaw sat there with rude scowls on their faces.

"Oh speaking of filthy people, this is Zuko." Draco scoffed, " Its surprising they let you on the train, with a scar like that one might mistaken you for a troll"

the laughter of the compartment was cut short when Zuko pointed his false wand at Draco. Anger fill Zuko's body and he knew it was a matter of time before the flames burst out of him.

"What are you going to do with that? poke me in the eye?" Draco was the only one laughing because he was the only one who knew his wand was false.

"You know i can take on all three of you without this stick," Zuko growled and put the wand back into his pocket. "Don't you dare call Hermione Granger a mudblood ever again, you hear?"

The cabin started to laugh again with the threat of his wand gone. A large boy that Zuko remembered was named Goyle stood up and cracked his fingers forming a fist. "You want to fight pretty boy?" the massive ape of a boy growled. he threw a punch at Zuko who easily dodged and side swept the boys legs from under him. Zuko was careful not to use his bending, he didn't want to catch the train on fire or permanently damage anyone's face. The raven claw boy came at him with his wand, pointing it at his head. Seeing the boy's unstable stance he hit his arm, knocking the wand across the floor then gave a swift kick to the side of the head. The ravenclaw boy fell down unconscious. Goyle struggled to get up but Zuko put a foot on his chest, pinning him down. Zuko looked up at the last remaining passenger Draco. They slytherin boy sat in the corner terrified and begging for mercy.

"Don't you ever call her a mudblood again, got it?" Zuko growled and faked a punch which Draco flinched and fainted with out a blow delivered.

The fight took less than five minutes. when he returned to his compartment the three kids just stared at him in astonishment. Ron gave him a huge grin and Harry just patted him on the back congratulating him on his fight.

"We watched the whole thing with the omnioculars! turns out they can see through compartment walls too!" Ron beamed. "That was Amazing!"

"Why would you do something so reckless?" Hermione said, "I was so worried! you had a wand pointed at your face! you know what spells that boy could have put on you?"

"But he didn't" Zuko chuckled back, "I don't think Draco will be calling you anything bad for a month or so by the looks of it,"

Hermione gave a small smile, "I appreciate it, but no more fighting, i don't want to see any of you get hurt." Hermione glared at the three boys until they promised her no more fighting.

The rain became heavier as the train moved father north. The sun was blocked out by so many clouds that lanterns had to be light in the compartments by mid day. The lunch trolley rattled down the corridor and Harry bought cauldron cakes for them to share.

As the train rolled on some of the wizards friends came and popped their head into their compartment. Zuko was introduced to each one. Neville Longbottom was a plump boy with teeth too big for his mouth, He lived with his grandmother and carried around a small toad which hopped out of his hands. He left running down the hallway calling "Trevor! Get back here Trevor!"

Seamus Finnigan was a tall freckled face boy with a scottish accent. He was still wearing an Irish hat from the Quidditch world cup. The magical properties of it seemed to be wearing off because it no longer shined and sparked off little fireworks, it just flickered on and off lazily spewing some sparks here and there that died off casually.

When Neville Longbottom came back, without his toad, the boys started talking about quidditch. Zuko had no idea what they were talking about so he asked to borrow a book from hermione and started reading _Dragonology: Every Dragon That Ever Breathed_. Hermione herself also picked up a book and continued to read _Standard Book of Spells Grade Four._

"You're not much of a talker are yeh Zuko?" Seamus tried to start a conversation, but Zucko just gave a small shrug and continued to read about a viper tongue rattler.

Malfoy appeared at the compartment door and gave a glare to everyone but Zuko, who he pretended didn't exist. Two other slytherins stood behind him, a very beat up Goyle then Crabbe who Zuko didn't get the chance to rough up.

"Go away Malfoy," Ron Grumbled.

The boy sneered and then stared at something near the red headed boy, "Oh my god Weasley what is that?"

Ron made a grab for the item and started shoving it back in his trunk but Draco was too quick for him. He snatched the object and revealed it to be some kind of gown. Zuko then recognized it as Ron's over frilly and obnoxious dress robes.

"God i would die if i had to wear this thing, wouldn't you?" he asked the goons behind him. "God it spells like cat piss!"

he threw the robes at Zuko's feet who gave out a growl. Hermione shot him a look from over her book as if to say _"Don't you dare start another fight,"_ He gave a low grumble and sat back in his seat.

"Well i bet you're going to enter your name Weasley. Try and bring some honour to the family name? A bit of money in it too, could win enough to buy some decent robes, and maybe a new family while you're at it-"

Zuko couldn't handle it anymore, he jumped up and glared at Draco his fists posed to strike. Goyle instinctively ran back to his compartment with a yelp, and Crabbe took a step back. "You want to say anything else?"

Draco whipped out his wand, "You just wait till my father hears about this,"

"How about_ you_ just wait till _my_ father hears about this?" Zuko growled and flung a fist toward the blonde haired boy. Though Zuko was fast, he didn't calculate how fast Draco could cast a spell. A red spark ignited out of the tip of his wand and hit him square in the chest. Zukos body was flung across the compartment, stunned, his body was limp and he couldn't feel or move anything but his lips and eyes. Everyone else in the compartment reacted by jumping up and aiming their wands at draco's head. Seeing he was out matched five to two he backed away.

"Don't think this is the end of it," he growled and scurried off to find goyle.

Ron got to his feet and slammed the compartment door so hard the glass broke.

"_RONALD!"_ hermione growled popping her head up from the book. She waved her wand and instantly fixed the door. then went back to reading her book.

Seamus Finnigan helped pull Zuko up in a chair and propped his limp body against the cool window. "You okay mate?"

"Yeah he just caught me off guard," he grumbled.

"You took them all last time, i thought they would be a bit afraid," Harry said.

Neville laughed, "Well Goyle wet his pants a bit."

Hermione shut her book and stared at Zuko with a glare, "I _told_ you not to fight. I knew this would happen." she scolded the prince. "the spell will ware off in about and hour, untill then you should rethink your choices," Hermione growled and opened up the book again.

"Well atleast they didn't call you a mudblood," Zuko said thinking positively. the whole cabin chuckled at that idea then went back to talking about what they thought the surprise was at school.

The rest of the ride was a bit boring as Neville and Seamus left when Zuko finally started to move. Being totally free from the spell the group changed into their robes for their arrival. The Hogwarts Express finally slowed down and stopped at a pitch dark platform at Hogsmeade. When the doors opened a low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Hagrid!" harry called and ran through the rain to a Huge man with an umbrella. Zuko stared at the man he was enormous! his hand could have covered half of zuko's chest! His jolly face however took Zuko's fright and threw it away, the man laughed and hugged Harry as if he were an old friend.

"Zuko," Hermione said behind him, "I think you are going to go with Hagrid and the first years to the castle. they traditionally ride boats up to be sorted," she gave him a small shove towards the giant.

Hagrid turned towards him and gave a belting laugh, "You must be Zuko! Harry here was just talking about you!" The giant gave him a pat on the back but the force of it made him fall over. "Well hurry up then! I dont want to keep Dumbledore waiting!"


	14. Ghosts, Slaves, and Hats

"Firs' Years! Firs' years! C'mon follow me- any more firs' years? Follow me!" Hagrid called as he patrolled the platform looking for young witches and wizards to guide. Zuko followed the giant around as the small mass of eleven year olds grew. Soon he had a whole class of young students staring at him and murmuring why a sixteen year old is with the first year students.

Slipping and stumbling they followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path, the rain showed no mercy for the small group as they headed to the lake.

"You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

gasps of excitement left the younger students faces. Zuko was looking at a big black lake with a mountain behind it. perched ontop of the mountain was a vast castle with turrents and towers, its windows sparkling in the rainy night.

"No more n' four to a boat!" The giant called as he climbed aboard one, taking up all the room in the boat. Zuko climbed aboard a boat that had three first years who were just shivering in the cold. The rain poured down harder once they pushed off of the shore. No one talked, they only shivered and gazed heavenly at the castle ahead. the boats carried them through a long dark tunnle underneath the mountain. They seemed to reach somekind of underground harbour where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Everyone ready? Follow me!" they all clambered up a flight of stairs to a big wooden door. Hagrid knocked three times with his gigantic fist on the castle door.

The door swung open. A tall black haired witch wearing emrald robes stood there. Zuko saw she had a very stern face and was probably not someone to cross.

"Some new studen's Profeddor McGonagall," said hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid," She turned to the students, "Right this way please,"

the group followed her through the entrance hall. Zuko just stared at the architechture and thought that the fire nation palace could use a remodleing from whom ever made this. The stone walls were alined with torches and the ceiling was too high to make out. everyone just looked around trying to soak in everything.

They followed the professor across the tiled floor. Zuko could here the drone of voices coming from the room to their right and assumed everyone else must have already been seated. He wanted to go and start th feast, his stomach was growling but McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She started her small speach, "he start of the term banquet will procede shortly but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you ar here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will sleep and learn with your house and try to earn points to win the house cup. Your triumphs will gain you points, while any rule breaking and you will lose points. The four houses are Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin each having a very noble history with the school. The sorting ceremony will happen in a few moments infront of the entire school, i suggest you smarten yourselves up while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered a bit on various students with untidy cloaks or dirt on their faces. Zuko saw her eyes flicker constantly back to him with his messy hair and his ugly looking scar, but he took no effort to try to fix it.

"I will come for you when they are ready," She turned and left.

Gasps came from the crowd behind him, Zuko turned to see almost twenty Ghosts flying around the room. Pearly white and slightly transparent they glided around and greeted the new coming witches and wizards.

"Move along now" a sharp voice came, Professor McGonagall had returned to the small chamber. "The sorting ceremony is about to start"

The ghosts slowly flew away and dissolved into the wall.

"Now form a line," McGonagall told the group. After some pushing and shoving they managed to make a single filed line. Zuko was near the end of it. "Now follow me,"

The group walked in line out of the chamber and back across the hall and through the double doors to the great hall. Zuko's eyes popped when he saw the splendid veiw, thousands upon thousands of candles floated in the air, shedding light across everything he could see. Four large tables each with a different colour were set equal distant from each other across the room. Thousands of students sat in the hall at their colour coded table, Zuko glanced over at the green table to see Malfoy glaring at him. To avoid the staring eyes he glanced upward and noticed a cloudy sky, small rain drops fell from the roof but then dissappeared before hitting the students. Zuko wondered what the bewitched sky would look like on a clear night, probably amazing.

Zuko quickly focused on the front of the room where McGonagall had silently put a four legged stool then placed an old tattered hat ontop. the had was worn and old and Zuko knew it was probably very very dirty. after some seconds of complete silence the hat twitched and opened up a seame near the brim. surprisingly the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The song finally ended and a roaring cheer came from the crowd of students. After taking a bow to each of the four tables the tattery hat bacame still again.

McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll. "When i call your name please take aseat on the stool and put the hat on your head, you will be sorted into your houses."

Name after name was called in alphabetical order by last name. the A's went then the B's. Zuko's last alias name was Malfoy, he just leaned back and waited for his name to be called. the tables each clapped when they received a new student. Every Hufflepuffs voice will be mute by the end of the night for they recieved way more students then any other table did.

Zuko noticed that sometimes the hat would shout out the house name at once, then for others it would take some time. the crowd of first years thinned and soon Zuko knew would be his turn.

"Malfoy, Zuko!" A roar came from the slytherin table as if to already greet their new arrival. Zuko begged and pleaded with himself not to be put in with the emerald cloaks. We slowly inched his way forward, he heard murmurs from the other tables as they noticed he was not an eleven year old child. he sat up on the stood and looked forward. The rows and rows of kids stared at him as his heart beat out of his chest. the last thing he thought he saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was a hufflepuff girl glaring at him with bright blue eyes and a water tribe necklace on.

Under the cover of the hat he questioned if what he saw was real, it had to be a trick of the light or some sort of optical illusion right? He was in a foreign country under a different name no way would anyone find him here.

"hmm," a small voice hummed in his year, "Interesting, brave heart, determination, hard working," the hat sorted through both his shining and his darker qualities, trying to find which house would suit him the most. "I know exactly where to put a boy with your abilities," the hat mumured. With a loud yell the hat screamed his house out to the crowd, "Gryffindore!" astonished gasps came from the crowd soon followed by roaring cheers from the red cloaked table. He saw McGonagall give alook of disgust mixed with pride. Zuko hopped off of the chair and noticed he was shaking a bit of nervousness. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table again to try and find the girl but nobody from the water tribe could be seen.

"Zuko if you would please sit down," McGonagall said strictly. He gave her a small bow, making her blush a bit, the proceded to find a seat near Ron who was complaining about the food taking so long.

The rest of the witches and wizards were sorted by the hat. After Kevin Whitby joined Hufflepuff, McGonagall picked up the hat and chair and carried them away.

"About time," said Ron seizing his knife and Fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

"Ron," Zuko said, "Food isn't just going to appear. Calm down and wait for the chiefs,"

"You're kidding right?" Ron laughed but received a smack from Hermione.

An old man who McGonagall introduced as Dumbledore stood up. He held his arms wide in welcome and smiled at all the students.

"I only have two words to say to you," He said, his deep echoing voice boomed across the halls, "Dig in!"

Zuko stared at the platters that suddenly were exploding with food. His look must have been noticed by Ron who almost choked on a mouthful of chicken.

"Blimey mate! remember this is a magic school!" Harry said slapping Zuko on the back who just started to dive into the noodles himself.

Ghosts everywhere were talking to the students and having a great time, but this one ghost just stared at Zuko,Ron, Hermione, and Harry mournfully as they ate their feast.

"Would you like something? there is definatley enough food," Zuko offered as the plates started to refill. Hermione gave him a wack on the back of the head.

"No," The ghost said sadly, he looked longingly at Ron who had mashed potatoes seeping from his mouth, "I can't eat, im dead you see. I just wish sometimes i could taste something one more time." He paused then looked back to Zuko, "Oh! my boy! i don't think we have met before! i am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. You might hear me called Nearly Headless Nick, but i dont care for that name to much," He said winking at the fire bender.

"I am Zuko Malfoy, Nice to meet you Sir Nicholas," Zuko gave a small bow to Nick wo beamed back at him.

"OH! such a gentle man! treating me as if i was some sort of king!"

"Well you are a Sir." Zuko said

"Oh " The ghost flew off all giddy at the compliment. if he were alive he might have been beet red blushing.

"Why is he nearly headless?" Zuko asked Ron.

Ron made a face as if remembering a horror film, "Please dont ask"

Hermione turned to the bender, "Why do you bow to everyone when you meet or leave? its a bit odd,"

"Sorry," Zuko blushed a bit, "It shows respect in our country or gratitude. i was wondering why everyone seemed overly flattered when i did it." He paused, "Should i stop?"

"Yeah mate, it's a bit weird," Ron said but received another slap from his friend/

"I think it is cute," Hermione smiled then returned to eating her steak.

Zuko continued to eat his assortment of noodles and chicken. His stomach was ever extending from his abs as he made his fill. Finally looking back up from the delicious food he glanced around at the other tables. Glancing through the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and slytherin tables did his eyes finally stop on one girl. She was short, black haired girl who looked very natural in the colour green, she wore no shoes and her eyes were greyed and hazed out. Zuko noticed she was blind, "Toph?" he whispered to himself.

"Who? what? hermione said as she glanced up from a copy of the book _Curses and Countercures for Every Witch._

Zuko looked back at where the girl was but she had gone. "Uh... nothing." he grumbled. was it just another trick of the light? a ghost?

Harry turned back from talking to someone from another table. "DId you here what happened in the kitchens? Peeves got in and threw pots and pans everywhere, causing mayhem. He completely terrified the house elves."

_CLANG!_

Hermione had knocked over a glass of pumpkin juice. everyone seemed to notice but her, she stared furiously at Harry, "THere are house elves here?" she said horror struck, "Here in the castle?"

"well of course!" Ron said "Hogwarts has the most anywhere! over a hundred i beleive,"

"What! tell me they get paid atleast! or holidays! tell me they get holidays!" she said panicking.

"Well they are quite content at their job." Ron replied. but hermione just pushed away her plate.

"thats slave Labour!"

Zuko patted her shoulder, "You wont get them a holiday by starving,"

"This is a slave labour dinner, i dont think a prince would understand" she said brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Hey they mine are servants, i treat them with respect and they get paid very well" he grumbled irritativley.

The meal continued along with the rain but hermione refused to eat anything. Ron, Harry adn Zuko all tried to tempt her with the gormet food but she wouldnt budge, only gave them looks that McGonagall would be proud of.

Only after all the trickle tarts, pumpkin pastries, chocolate gateaus, puddings and cakes had been swept clean of the plates and either eaten or shoved into a pocket for later did Albus Dumbledore get to his feet again. The noise of laughter and chatter that once filled the hall stopped almost at once, everyone gave their full attention to the old wizard. The hall was so quiet Zuko could hear the wind howling outside and the small rain pitter pattering on the roof.

I must ask once again for your attention while i give out a few notices. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind the students that the list of banned objects inside the castle has been extended to screaming yoyo's, fanged frisbees and ever-bashing boomerangs. If you want the full list consisting of four hundred and thirty seven items you can view it on the door of Mr. Filch's office." The crowd was totally silent, the only one to be heard was Filch the caretaker grumbling about mismatched boomerangs and broken windows. "For the first years and new comers i wish to inform you and to remind the returning students that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden"

"Gee i couldn't figure that one out," Zuko grumbled.

"This year i am pleased to inform you that starting in October and lasting through out the school year, Hogwarts will be hosting the-"

A big crack of thunder boomed throughout the hall as the doors flew open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, and shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall turned to look at the figure, murmurs and questions were being thrown everywhere. he took a step into the light and removed his hood, shaking out his long grizzly hair and began to walk towards the front of the hall. Gasps were heard throughout the hall as people began to focus on the man's face. It was like none that Zuko had ever seen before it looked as though it had been carved out of withered old wood by someone who had only one arm and a vague imagiation of what human facs were to look like. Scars covered the man's face but it was the eye that drove Zuko mad. one was dark small and beady while the other was big round and blue. The blue one was moving ceaslessly in its socket up down and even back into the mans head asif he could see everything in the room at once. A loud _thunk_ echoed through the hall on his every other step. He reached the front of the room and limped heavily towards Dumbledore.

He shook dumbledores hand and grumbled words to him that only they two could have heard. He sat down and speared a sausage with a pocket knife and started eating as if he didn't interupt anything.

Dumbledore looked a bit dazed but then he pulled himself together and introduced the new comer as Mad Eye Moody. "He will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year."

"What happened to his face?" Hermione murmured horrified by te mans complexion, "Why is it so scarred and distorted?"

"Hey" Zuko grumbled to her, he tried covering his own scar up but knew it wouldn't work.

"Well it looks good on you" she tried to redeem herself but her efforts went weakly.

"As i was saing," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We are to have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year at Hogwarts,"

The tension that filled the hall from Moody's arrival broke with cheers and hollars from the students.

"For those of you who dont know i will give a breaf explanation, for those who do, please bare with me. The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks - traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools - designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. Champions compete for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament and for the Triwizard Cup " A roar of the crowd made Dumbledore smile at his breaf explanation.

Dumbledore hushed everyone with a swift motion of his hand. "Eager though i know most of you are, sadly due to the dangers of participation, myself and the other headmasters have agreed to only let witches and wizards of age seventeen or older partake in this tournament."

Angered noises could be heard from the hall expecially from where Fred and George Weasley sat at the end of the table. Dumbledore quickly dismissed the students from the hall with a few goodbye words.

Hermione, Harry and the three Weasley boys were debating whether or not they should enter. Hermione who was the only one making sence to Zuko was completely against the dangerous tournament.

Each of the four houses were splitting off into different directions towards their dorms when Zuko was blasted against the wall. Soaking wet and starting to freeze solid against the stone corridor Zuko looked down to see four familiar figures staring back at him.

"Aang?"


	15. Bad Bending

**Hey everyone! sorry it took so long to update! i got terrible writers block so i kind of just popped this one out real quick, i promise the next chapters will be better! chapter 17 will be their first day at school!**

Katara held zuko up against the wall with her ice. She couldn't belive he had found them there, nobody knew their plan or their destination, how was the prince of the fire nation at Hogwarts?

"WHat are you doing here?" she growled at the firebender who just hung there with a look of shock on his face.

"Me? What are YOU doing here?" He pulled a bit at the ice but it wouldn't budge, his feet dangled a couple inches off the ground.

Katara made the ice creep up his neck towards his face. She knew if she could cover his mouth and nose for just a couple minutes they would be safe, could she do it?

"Katara stop!" two voices rang through the hallway, snapping katara away from her victim. The students had stopped and were watching the horifying scene from the stairwell, three red headed boys and a poofy haired girl stood off to her side. The girl glared at katara and reached for her wand. Professor McGonagall and Aang were running towards the scene.

"Stop!" the green robed lady yelled, "I will not have this sort of violence in the hallway!" McGonagall waved her stick and Zuko fell from the wall with a splash of water, The bushy haired girl ran to help him up.

"What was that for?!" she yelled through her bucked teeth, "He did't do anything!"

"He came to attack Aang!" Katara screamed back at the girl. "He is a monster!"

Aang approached Katara and whispered in her ear, "Katara we need to leave," The boy tugged on her sleeve. She turned to see her team standing there, Sokka with an angry scowl, Toph with a look of bitter confusion and Aang was a bit frightened underneath his serious face. She gave her friends a nodd and Zuko one last glare. The fire prince looked confused and frightened by what just happened, he stood soaking wet in his robes just staring at team avatar. She got up and began to leave with her friends.

"Where do you think you four are going?" McGonagall called out, "You all just arrived here and i wont let you hurt other students with out punishment!" She grabbed the collar of Katara and Zuko, and dragged them off towards her office. Soka, Toph, Aang followed behind.

"Wait why am i being dragged off? i was the victim!" Zuko gowled.

"We need to get to the bottom of this argument and we need your side of the story," McGonagall paused and looked down at the small earthbender, "My god, What happened to your shoes?" Toph gave a small shrug.

Mad-Eye- Moody came out of the great hall in front of them, his eye focused on Aang and then again on Zuko. Katara's stomach got queezy, there was something off about that man. Alaster hobbled over on his peg leg and examined the group. "What do we got here? some trouble makers?"

"I was just about to take them to Dumbledore, if you could assist me that would be great." McGonagall huffed as she pulled the children by their colars.

"Come here rocky and bowlwinkle," Alastor growled as he grabbed Tophs and Sokkas collars. Toph tried to kick the man but he pulled away just in time.

"Who you calling Rocky? you one eyed cyclops!" She hissed at him. but he only chuckled in amuzement.

The students stood on the steps watching the kids being dragged off. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Moody yelled at the group. the students looked at each other then quickly dispersed leaving to go to their dormitories.

The haul to Dumbledores office was a short one, it almost seemed to Katara that the teachers were almost sprinting to get it over with. McGonagall was huffing about her night being wasted while Moody was complaining about class in the morning.

They approached a statue of a golden eagle. McGonagall whispered somesort of pastry word to the statue and a grand staircase appeared. Katara walked up the stairway and headed into the headmaster's office. If she hadn't been scared or furiated out of her wits of being in trouble Katara would have admired the beautiful study. the circular room was decorated with pictures of past headmasters. Small odds and ends of silver instruments lay on tables in the room, each giving off a small noise. a claw footed desk lay ahead of them and behind it the old wizard sat patting his pet pheonix.

Her friends and enemy filed in behind her and the teachers went to discuss their problems to the head master.

"So, Gryffindore huh?" Sokka stood next to Zuko awkwardly just staring around the room.

"Yeah i guess," Zuko mumbled then looked at the boy's blue robes. "Ravenclaw? Neat"

"...Yeah..." Sokka mumbled then looked at the ceiling the try at small talk had failed.

Katara growled at her brother,"Don't talk to him! he is evil!"

"Am not!" Zuko grumbled back.

The teachers reapproached the group with stern looks. Katara heard Aang gif a big gulp, he was nervouse. Everything was on the line, if they left Hogwarts they couldn't search the library for firebending scrolls or anything to help Aang, but if they stayed Zuko might do something unfathimable.

"You all need to sort things out," Gruffed Alastor, he looked back atthe headmaster then left with a nodd. once when the door closed McGonagall proceeded the speach.

"The only ones who know that Aang is the avatar is Myself, Dumbledore, and Poppy the nurse. We would like to keep it that way for his protection. Zuko how did you find out he was here?"

Zuko paused and stuttered, "I-I didn't know he was here at all!" Katara gave a small huff. "I was sent to live with the Malfoy's then they sent me here!"

Katara glared at the firebender, "That's a load of-"

"He is telling the truth i can tell you that," Toph said. "My feet don't lie"

"Hold on,"Aang chimed in,"Then why are you here?"

Zuko's face turned red and Katara could see him fighting his feelings back, "No reason,"

Katara scoffed, "You said you were sent to live with the Malfoys. What? Didn't your father glorify your return?"

Zuko turned his head away from her, she was getting to him she knew what must have happened.

"Yeah you are so untrustworthy that your own father can't even honor you. He sent you away didn't he? hah How does it feel? your just getting what your deserve-" Katara silenced when she saw Albus raise his hand for her to stop.

Dumbledore silenced her, "I think being kicked from his home is enough pain for him to bare. we dont need to give him any more." He turned to Zuko and looked at him sternly, "Zuko, the Avatar's safety is the utmost importance, we need to be sure that you are not a threat. will you attack them again or tell anyone that they are who they are while you are attending this school?"

the prince looked away with no answer.

"We will need you to either promise this or we might have to lock you in Askaban Prison for treason. You need to promis not to lay a hand on Aang or send word anywhere about his precsence," Dumbledore said sternly.

Zuko Gave a small nodd and continued to stare at the floor. Dumbledore turned to Aang, "Do you wish to stay here with the fire prince also attending school?"

Aang thought about it for a while, "I need to ask my friends if it is okay." Aang turnded to Sokka.

"Hey i am with what ever you think will be the best. though it is risky,"

"Toph? what do you think?" Aang asked the earthbender.

"Well, the prince wasn't lieing when he said he didnt know we were here, so i guess it is okay," she said.

"You can't be serious! He isn't trust worthy! we helped him escape Ba Sing Se and he then attacked you!" Katara growled.

Dumbledore quieted her down again, "We will have utmost precaution when dealing with him, so it will be safe for you to stay. Medicine will be administered to the prince to stop his bending temporarily-"

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled, "You can't do that!"

"Its for the protection of our students-"

He grew red and Katara saw some flames lick from his mouth, "You can't take my bending away! thats like breaking your wand or absorbing your magic! I will be powerless! useless!"

"Hey being a nonbender isn't that bad!" Sokka stated, "Just look how good i turned out!"

McGonagall hushed them down, "Zuko we will not be taking your bending away just blocking it temprarily, unless you want us to send you back to the firenation you will show up to the nurse every morning and lunch to take the potion. We need to know that we can trust you, think of it as some sort of test,"

"Don't worry," Katara scoffed, "He will fail."

Dumbledore pulled a flask from under his robes and handed it to the bender. Katara smiled she wanted to see him powerless, just like he was underneath Ba Sing Se, he should have stayed in the cave. The prince grumbled and looked around at everyone, each gave him blank stares except Katara who smiled contently at thejustice. He glared at her then closed his eyes giving a huff.

"How long will i have to take these potions?" He asked.

"Just untill we can trust you, check back in a month," Dumbledore said.

"A month?" Zuo complained, but the old wizard only nodded. Zuko sighed the quickly tipped the liquid into his mouth and down his throat. Katara releived some stress, aang was safer this way, it was easier to protect him from the enemy when there was no firebending involved. She was glad, firebending was nothing but evil, they were safe.

...

The liquid flowed down his throat tasting like grass but burning like whiskey. he dropped the glass as the energy flowed out of his body, he slumped to the floor feeling weak. "Uhng, that was aweful," he groaned. His muscles which usually were strong and powerful, could barely lift himself up. He stumbled a bit as he tried to stand, his stomach was in a knot and his head pounding, he almost fell on Sokka while trying to gain his balance.

"The side effects will wear off in a bit, Now all of you head back to your dormitories, you need to get some rest, school starts tomorrow and i wont allow any tardyness." Dumblerdore said. "Oh and Zuko," He handed the firebender a small wooden stick, "Here is a new wand for you, it will so small simple tricks, since you cant firebend we need to give you another way to use false magic."

Everyone headed out of the headmasters office. Zuko stumbled after everyone, he felt like his feet were made out of bricks, why did he agree to this? his bedning was the only thing he had of his identity. His Uncle taught him to fire bend, if he wasnt a bender his father would have killed him when he was born, bending wasn't only his power but his own form of security.

Slumping down the hallway a hand grabbed his shoulder, helping him along. "You can't walk all the way there like this," Sokka was holding him up helping him through the castle. the water tribe warrior wore no smile and didn't even look at Zuko.

"Why are you doing this?" Zuko grumbled, the stairs to the gryffindore tower were long and steep, he felt like he was about to faint from exhaustion.

"Hey," the water tribe warrior said, "don't think this is because i like you, i don't forgive you for anything you did in your past, not yet. But you just looked like you were going to pass out, can't have you sleeping on the floor when peeves is running about."

Zuko sighed realizing what he was doing "You are just keeping an eye on me untill i get to my dorm arent you?"

"Yes that is exactly what i am doing,"

The rest of the walk seemed to take forever, the stairs not only seemed infinite but they also moved, making their trip even more confusing. They finally made it to a portrait of a fat lady, Zuko wondered how she could even fit in the frame. Hermione sat in the hallway reading a book, when she noticed Zuko and Sokka she ran over to help.

"What in the world happened?" she asked, trying to help zuko stand better though it proved to be a bit too diffucult cause she was so much shorter. "Did that aweful girl do this to you?"

"Hey!" Soka piped up, "That aweful girl is my sister! And no, Dumbledore did, He gave him a potion that took his-"

"Took my energy away to i could get a better nights sleep,"Zuko cut Sokka off. He felt bad for lieing but he really didnt want anyone to know about the potions, it may lead to more questions and give away that he isn't a wizard.

"oh, well...that's nice i guess," Hermione said, Zuko could tell she didn't really buy it but atleast she stopped asking questions. "Here, the pass word is Bubuckle shorts, we should get you in a bed before you fall over. Big day of school tomorrow,"

"Sure," Zuko turned to Sokka who let go of his arm, letting the cool air hit his skin, "Thanks,"

"Hey i didn't do it for you," He said with a smile then turned to leave.

Zuko had only been at school for about four hours and he knew it was going to be a long year.


End file.
